


If I Fell.

by loveKALE013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveKALE013/pseuds/loveKALE013
Summary: AVENGERS HIGHSCHOOL AU!!!There are a lot of ships in this, they are all mentioned in the "prologue" which isn't a prologue. Some people call it too many, I call it normal. But homophobes beware cause it's about to get really gay.So get ready to indulge into the exciting alternate universe that is, HighSchool! I mean, how much could happen in one year?ANSWER:- A fu¢k!ng lot!!Notes:- Furthermore, NONE, NOT ONE of these characters belong to me. They all belong to the miracle of life that is Marvel. I am in no way taking any credit for them.Love, K∆LE.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki/Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Okay, I am terrible at writing so again, don't expect much from this books. But I really do hope you like it. I've actually been meaning to do a Highschool AU for a while. And it was supposed to be a Stony one but I though, do this instead. Also, this is Avengers Academy like it usually is.
> 
> The ships will most likely be the only main characters and the rest of the Avengers will be either supporting or background characters. Also, no Peter Parker will not be in this book. Perhaps in future books, but not this one. I mean sure I could do Spideypool but I ship Superfamily and even if I put him in like Year 13, it wouldn't feel right.
> 
> So lets get right into it. I'll give you a little summary. As you know, The Avengers are in Highschool, more specifically Year 13. Steve, Thor, Bucky and Sam are in the basketball team with Steve as Captain. Tony, Bruce and Clint are best friends with both except Clint as geniuses. Clint is also best friends with Natasha Romanoff. They're both well built and agile, though not the biggest. Exchange students Pietro and Wanda Maximoff joined on the first day of school who have a possiblity of moving permanently, while British kid Vision joins mid-year. Stephen and Loki, though they don't acknowledge each other are both into magic and horoscopes. Okay, I think I covered everyone. Now, HYDRA: School for Boys is the rival school of Avengers Academy obviously and they won the championship last year and Bucky transferred from that school, again obviously. So anyway.
> 
> ENJOY!!

_~LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Tony**

"I hate him!!"  
"No, you love him." Uhh I hate it when Bruce is right and he's right way too often. Of course I don't admit it and instead just act like it never happened.  
"No, I hate how he always has to stretch and show off his perfect ass!" Okay, now I get why my friends are limited to these two fools. But it was the truth. He always stands up and walks by and we're or rather I am forced to look at his ass and his abs that look like they were sculpted by a professional. He was a Greek God on Earth. And I hate how perfect he is! He is probably the most popular guy in school because he plays a dumb sport about bouncing balls. And here I am, possibly the smartest kid in America and I get absolutely no recognition. The effed up world we live in!  
"Drooling over him or wondering why he's more popular than you?" Clint knows me too well, those are pretty much the only two things I can think about for more than a minute.  
"Both." Mostly that ass though.  
"Well, we have to get to class so let's go." Oh right, I forgot we were in school. Anyway, I think I have a class with Steve now so, fingers crossed. It's only the first day of school he's already dominating my mind!

We exit the cafeteria and head to class, all three of us had Physics, but Clint usually skips and goes to gym with Nat for some reason. And even weirder, the teacher doesn't notice. The good news was, Steve was in my class and better yet, there was an empty seat next to him! Finally, my wishes coming true. This was going to be a good year. First I found out his locker was shifted next to mine and now this? luck is finally going for me and not against me! The science was going pretty slow, all stuff I knew so I just doodled on my notebook. It was a quite unpretty picture of Mr. Pym getting strangled by tentacles. It made me get over boredom, what I didn't expect it to do was catch the eye of a certain blond with the best ass in America. He looked toward my drawing and chuckled. Oh my God, his chuckle was the cutest thing I've ever heard and it made my month. Then he looked at me. Oh dear, he's looking at me! What do I do!? Ahhhhh!!! I'm going to die! Stop staring and do something! Like what? Anything! Kiss him? No, you idiot, smile or something! I manage to somehow get out a not creepy smile and then the most wonderful thing happened. He smiled back! It was like I wasn't on Earth anymore. It was like the world had a makeover and everything was pure again. All I wanted was to stay in that moment foreve-  
"Stark!" What the hell!? Okay, I'm back.  
"Yes?" What happened, why was he shouting?  
"Stop dreaming and stand up!" I wonder if there's a shop that sells tentacles within a block radius. I gotta check that out. Not even this fool is gonna ruin this month for me. He asks me this east question which I answer and sit down. I don't get why we're doing this, this is like what we learned in kindergarten. When will the damn bell ring.

**POV:- Clint**

"Who's heart throb are you this week?" Nat goes through guys like Tony goes through homework. She must have dated half the guys in the school. And somehow makes it seem like it was their fault the relationship didn't work out.  
"Johnny Storm." Ooh, that guy is cute and so is his sister. I would totally hit that.  
"You know if you stay with him a bit longer, I ca-"  
"I'm not introducing you to his sister." Damn it.  
"Maybe if I was gay, I would date Johnny but I'm not."  
"Clint, honey stop fighting it." What is she talking about? I'm not gay in the slightest!  
"What does than mean?" She is wrong! Wronger than pineapple existing.  
"I've seen the way you look at the new exchange student. Don't deny it." Crap, she's right. But that doesn't mean I'm gay, it just means I wanna occasionally stare at him for hours and hours and kiss him tenderly after which I would run my hands all over his muscular body an- shut up. You're not gay! Okay, maybe you're a little gay but still.

Me and Nat finally reach gym, and it looks like we're late....again. Anyway, we get changed and head out to where everyone is trying to climb ropes. We meet up with Sam and Bucky. We're quite good friends but of course Tony doesn't know because he would be on my back to introduce him to Steve. And I really don't wanna. Soon, it was our turn to climb the ropes, now I'm not the strongest, like I'm above average but I am pretty agile so it was a piece of cake for me. Sam was having a bit of a problem. He got to the top but had a bit of a problem coming down. He was halfway down when we oh so smartly decided to let go and landed bang on top of Bucky. It was quite the show. Bucky was not happy in the slightest. Like when he got up, he looked like he was gonna rip something apart. Hopefully, it wasn't a person. And if it was, not me.

"You okay?" Nat didn't care so I had to ask. I mean she was actually staring at them sarcastically.  
"No, you buffoon!" That was rude, I was trying to be nice. Also he's in for it cause Nat doesn't let nobody mess with her or me. One of the advantages of having her as a childhood friend. Okay, she's going in and- ouch!  
"He was trying to be nice! Now apologize!" Her foot was currently on Bucky's hand possibly breaking bones.  
"Ahh I- Im- I'm sso- sorr- sorry." She took her foot of by which Sam had gotten off of Bucky.  
"You're forgiven." Nat smiled at me before going back to the girls' lockers to change.

**POV:- Clint**

School was finally over and Nat and I met up at the entrance with Sam, Bucky and Steve. Thankfully Tony and Bruce usually come out later. Actually I haven't seen them at all since lunch. Honestly, I have no idea what they do after class.  
"Hey Steve." I always greet but that's the most we ever do at school. Sometimes we go past that to a 'how was your day?' but that's about it. But we usually become project partners so we're pretty good friends outside of school.  
"Hey Clint." You know I totally see what Tony sees but I don't like him that way, and the only reason is the new kid. We walk down to the parking lot and are about to split ways when-  
"Clint!" Bruce is shouting at the top of his lungs with Tony behind him.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" He looked fine and could definitely run so I don't see the problem.  
"Yeah, I just had to tell you, since you bunked science, there was an assignment and she said me and Tony couldn't be partners so I'm yours which also means I'm coming over, now." Oh okay, I thought someone got hurt. But there's still one tiny problem.  
"About that, I kinda have a partner." Crap.  
"What who?" Even Tony is surprised cause according to them, I have no more friends in science.  
"Me." Steve steps out from behind Bucky and walks over. I couldn't tell whether Tony was mad or awestruck...or both but I knew I was in for it.  
"Sorry, guess you can find someone else?" Don't kill me, Don't kill me, Don't kill me, Don't kill me, pleasee!!!  
"Well, if its a problem, we could always split up and join them." Steve suggested and honestly I am so grateful cause now Tony can't be mad. In fact, he might even owe me.  
"Great idea!" I blurt out before anyone had a chance to say anything.  
"So, I'll take Brucie and you take Tony." I add quickly. I look over to Tony who's about to protest but shuts up.  
"Great, wanna come over?" Steve is really nice about it and what's funny is everyone here knows Tony likes Steve except Steve.  
"S- sure." The look on Tony's face was priceless. Nat, Bruce and I start walking back while Steve and Tony head to Steve's place. Bucky and Sam just kinda disappear somehow so I have no idea where they went. Today is gonna be interesting.

~ _THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I started a book. I've always wanted to and I've been meaning to do Highschool AU for a while now so I did this. The next few chapters should be out soon after this cause I've written them already but beyond that, bear with me.
> 
> Word Count:- 1507


	2. Homework & Hook-Ups.

_~L_ E _T'S GO~_

**POV- Tony**

I can't believe I'm actually going to Steve Rogers' house right now! I'm so excited. Should I tell him I like him? Or not? What if he doesn't like me back? What if he's straight?! Oh dear, calm down Tony, you're going to have a panic attack, slow down. Breathe in, breathe out. Good. Okay, maybe I should find out if he's gay first. But I'll do it very discreetly. Yep, good idea.  
"So if we're going to be working together, we should get to know each other. Fie example, do you have a girlfriend?" Yeah, great job Tony, real discreet!  
"Well, no. I've had maybe one boyfriend my entire life." Yes, he's gay and single. Jackpot! Okay, but I don't wanna blurt something out and then have the project messed up so I'll do it after. Yep, that's a good idea.

We reach his house soon enough, and he shows me inside.  
"It's not as big as your 'Stark Mansion' but its home." Oh right, of course he knows the great Howard Stark, hell the whole world probably does.  
"No no, I like it, its...comfy." He looked at me and smiled again. And because it had to happen, my knees went weak. I felt like I couldn't stand and yet I was.  
"Come on up." He walked up the stairs and I followed him.  
"Don't you need to tell your Mom or something?" That's usually the first thing I do when I enter.  
"Oh, no need my Mom is at work." And his Dad?  
"And your Dad?" As soon as I said, I felt like it was wrong. Steve started giving off a slightly different vibe though he was trying to hide it.  
"He uh- passed when I was young. But it's okay, I've got Mom so no need to do the back and forth thing where you say 'I'm sorry' and then I say 'it's okay' and then we move on because I really am fine." Okay, that's how I pictured the conversation going anyway. He led me towards a door and opened it. He of course, being the obvious gentleman he is let me in first. Before I saw it, I was expecting basketball posters and clothes sprawled across the floor but I was dead wrong! It was small but he definitely made the most out of it. The walls were filled with art posters and everything was neat, really neat.  
"Sorry about the mess, if I had known you were coming, I would've cleaned up." I'm gonna slap him. Maybe on that ass but then again I wouldn't wanna ruin it.  
"Are you kidding me, this is the cleanest place I've been in!" I made sure it didn't sound sarcastic because that was my default setting.  
"So, let's start?" No, let me stare into your eyes for a bit first and then have a heated make out sesh.  
"Sure."

**POV:- Bruce**

"So, when you say we're partners, it means you're going to do the assignment yourself right?" Clint and I have a long history of assignments and that's usually how it goes. Its almost like a tradition at this point.  
"No."  
"What?!" I love how scared he gets when he realises he has to contribute and actually do something.  
"I actually already finished it." Too bad he doesn't.  
"You're the best, Brucie. Since we finished, we can go straight to Nat's house." We always go to Nat's house after finishing homework.  
"What difference would it make, you guys are neighbors."  
"Still." We reach Clint's house and enter just enough to dump our bags before heading to Nat's.

Clint doesn't even knock, he just enters knowing Nat's parents are out.  
"Nat, we're here!" We walk up the stairs and enter her room. She's usually alone but today, there's a girl sitting next to her. A very pretty one might I add. She had dark brown hair with a red ribbon and was wearing a red top and black jeans. She seemed to really like the colour red.  
"Oh hey, this is Wanda, she's my partner for the English project. Wanda, this is Clint and that's Bruce." We sit down next to them on the floor.  
"Hi." What was that accent?  
"You're the exchange student, aren't you?" I was very polite and ensured it wasn't condescending.  
"Yeah, me and my brother." Wait, brother? I didn't even have time to think because Nat immediately stated.

"Hear that Clint? Brother, Pietro. Do you know him?" I knew it. And apparently Wanda wasn't stupid.  
"You have a crush on Pietro?" She was not stupid at all. As in for someone who seemed like they didn't speak much English at least.  
"N- no." Clint was turning red and fast.  
"Your face says otherwise, tomato." Nat had to sneak in a comment somewhere after Wanda's blunt suggestion.  
"You should ask him out." Good advice. It's not like we've been telling him the exact same thing for a....day. Okay, well that is all the time he has had the crush so, still. Its weird how he fell for someone so fast.  
"Oh, also I'm having a few more people over." Oh dear.  
"Don't say party, please." Please, please, please, please.  
"No, its just Thor and his brother. I would've called Stephen but Tony is busy and it would be awkward." That makes sense. Stephen only connects properly to Tony. I have no idea why. I tried talking to him and it was very awkward. Oh the bell rang, they must be here. I go down and open the door to Thor and Loki. Thor, how is he not a model? We head upstairs to Nat's room. We were about to enter when the bell rang again. I swear if Nat invited. I am going to kill her. I walk downstairs and open the door to...Pietro. This is gonna be interesting.

I invite him in, he was actually here for Wanda but I convinced him to stay for a bit. To be polite and to watch Clint crumble. Mostly the second one if I'm being completely serious. I guide him up the stairs and into the room. Things after that were just as I expected. As soon as Clint looked up from his conversation with Thor, he turned something that was even beyond red somehow.  
"Pietro!" At least Wanda was excited to see him. I led to a place right next to Clint and I kinda pushed him down as politely as possible. He didn't seem to notice so I was fine.  
"So let's play Truth or Dare!" I needed a way to work this in and straightforwardness is exactly what this situation needed(I know ToD is cliché, don't judge).

"I'll go first." Wanda is such a good sport. I should get to know her better. She seems like a stand up person. I get a plastic water bottle and put it in the middle. Wanda spins it and it yay, lands on Clint. Okay, cool now we can stop the game directly after cause I only really needed it to stop at Clint, make him confess and move on. I look at Wanda and smile. Hopefully, she gets what I mean. She smirks back and I'm feeling more confident that she does.  
"Kiss the person you like the most in the room." She said it sleek and fast and just the way I wanted. Of course, that and Clint's death stare was a package deal. But to me, it was a win-win.  
"Come on, get on with it. We all wanna know." Pietro ironically stated. Clint was now staring at him scared and decisively. Pietro was know confused and also staring at Clint.  
"What?" He added. I forgot about the fact Clint really loves his accent. Then, all of a sudden, Clint holds Pietro's head and kisses him. Not like a second-lasting measly one. Oh no, this lasted for a while and soon enough, Pietro was kissing back. Yass, new couple. Little did I know that while I was dreaming about how great of a matchmaker I am, Nat spun the bottle, which landed on...me. Oh shit. Now Nat was acting way too smug and that can never be good.  
"What she said." Oh crap. No, no please no. Why is this happening to me.  
"Hurry up." Nat was not joking. Though she was having loads of fun. That makes one of us. I look at him. Do I do it? What would he think? He's sitting right next to me, I could make it quick. But before I had time to make a mental pros and cons list, I felt a hand on my head which turned my head abruptly and saw him. He had one on his head too. And soon enough, I was kissing Thor Odinson. It may have been forced, but it was amazing. Of course, though I should've known, I was so caught up that it took me a second to realize that...he wasn't kissing back. I pulled away quickly. I was a bit teary eyed but hopefully no one saw. I walked out of the room and out the door, and straight home...

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would come shortly after but I still wanted to leave a little anticipation and make sure it wasn't directly after. Anyway enjoy. Also, before I forget, Thruce has been cancelled off the list of ships for various reasons. Sorry if you really liked them. But I will be adding a dash of Brutasha so hopefully that makes up for it.
> 
> Word Count:- 1606


	3. Why Me?

~ _LET'S GO~_

**POV:- Tony**

"Sure." Well, I kinda had to. It's not like I could just kiss him. That would be amazing but no. Okay, just focus on the project and take your perverted mind of those big blue beautiful eyes. Those eyes that I could stare into all day. Those eyes that could search my soul. Oh right, study. What are we studying again? Suddenly the door bell rang, pulling me out of my thoughts again. Steve stands up and walks to the door. Bless that long hallway cause it gave me such a great view of that ass. Moving up and down as he trotted to the door. Okay right, the assignment. I keep forgetting, maybe I should write it down somewhere. Hell with this, I'll just write one at home. This is useless.   
"Tony?" Steve was calling from downstairs. That's weird. Was he offering a drink or something? Was his Mom back and wanted to meet me? Did someone at the door come for me?   
"Could you come down to the kitchen, please?" He added. Okay, I guess I have to no matter how much I wanna stay here and smell Steve. I head down the stairs and to the left which I assumed was the kitchen.

"Bruce?" Bruce was sitting at the dining table. His eyes were red and he had a completely wet face.   
"What happened?!" I quickly grabbed a seat next to him as Steve came back with a towel and handed it to me. I started wiping his face as he started to speak.  
It took a while for him to explain everything, mostly because he was crying at the replay of it.  
"Wait, Clint kissed Pietro? And he kissed back?" This was great. I mean Clint was only liked him for a day, but when Clint falls, he falls hard. Of course I didn't realize that I was being a tiny bit insensitive until Steve gave me a death stare. I won't say I didn't enjoy it because it was actually kind of cute. It was like an angry puppy. He's too cute to be mad.   
"Yes, and I had to do the same." Here come the tears, pouring down in rivers. If we saved this water, we could build a dam. Not even joking.  
"I'm guessing Thor didn't kiss you back?" Thor? What? Steve has no idea what he's talking about, Bruce is my beat friend and I know for a fact, that he doesn't have a crush, but if he did, it wouldn't be Thor, no way! Of course I need to start doubting everything I know because Bruce nods. Why didn't I know this and how did Steve?!

"Wait, Thor?" I'm really confused.  
"Yeah." It was short. But I'm trying to figure out how Steve knew? Its not like they'd ever met. Right?  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I was getting pissed. We've been friends since like ever and he's never once mentioned this to me.   
"Cause you'd probably do something stupid and screw it up." That's kinda true. I've messed up a lot of Clint's relationships. But still.  
"Bruce, calm down. It's no use crying over someone you never knew." Steve needs to shut up, I love him but he is not helping.   
"You know what, you're right. He doesn't deserve me. Thanks Steve." I might break something. Its been five years and I don't know how to console my best friend? This is messed up.   
"Want me to take you home?" I had to make myself useful somehow so.   
"No, I'll be fine." Is he kidding? I'm trying to help him. Ugh. At least I can stay with Steve and finish the project. Bruce shortly after left. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I need to finish this damn project. Who the hell gives projects on the first day of school. I swear if global warming doesn't kill me, that school will!  
"Lets finish the project." I was pulled back to reality but Steve's sweet sweet voice that I need to interrogate.   
"Say, how did you know about Thor, are you and Bruce close?" Give me answers, you buff angel.  
"Yeah." What!?  
"How exactly." It was sweet, I think. Eh, I don't care right now, how does Bruce know Steve!? And how has he never told me.  
"We're usually partners on assignments. Except science, I take Clint then." If I wasn't sitting in front of my life long crush, I might have actually broken something. But that could potentially ruin chances with my future husband. So not doing that. But I need to talk to both of my backstabbing friends tomorrow. Have a real good, long talk.

**POV:- Clint**

I am kissing Pietro Maximoff. Oh wow, I am gay and I'm kissing Pietro Maximoff. Aaaah!! And he's kissing back!! I swear if this is a dream, I will kill someone. No, why is he pulling away? Did I do something? Am I a bad kisser? Aww. I love those eyes, bright and blue. It contrasts his faded silver hair so perfectly. Wait, he's frowning. Am I that bad of a kisser? Well I could get better. Also where's Bruce. Wasn't he just sitting next to Thor? That's weird.  
"Wanda, we have to go." He stood up and helped Wanda up and left after a thanks to Natasha. Why'd he leave? What did I do wrong?

"Wait!" I'm not letting him get away that easy though. He needs to at leave tell me what I did wrong. I bolt out, down the stairs and through the front door to find them walking down the street. No, you don't! Run, run run run!!!   
"Wait!!" Finally, they hear me. There are those blue eyes. I bet they didn't expect to see me. They were filled with regret. Yet lust. How do these feelings go together!?  
"What happened?" Wanda was about to speak but Pietro stopped her.   
"We just need to get home." What!? Don't give me that bullshit. Is he kidding? I ain't stupid.   
"Stop lying, I'M NOT STUPID!" He turns around again. And he walks up to me. Now, he's like inches away from me. Please kiss me again. Nevertheless, I felt guilty about shouting. But he returned the favour.  
"THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN." Who knew four words could make me wanna kill myself. His tone etched into my skull like burning blades of fire. With that, he steps back and walk away. Until he gets smaller and smaller and soon enough, disappears. Disappears into oblivion. Why me?

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another. I wasn't supposed to write this chapter on the same day but there was a lot of unexplained bits and I thought maybe you would wanna know what happened to Bruce. Also sorry about raising your hopes of Hawksilver in the last chapter but it couldn't happen so fast. So this one is angsty. If you have any questions, you have always message me or anything.
> 
> Word Count:- 1161


	4. Tuesdays are Tiring.

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Tony**

Its the second day of school and both my friends have managed to piss me off. How fun! There they are. Those assholes.   
"Hi!" It wasn't happy, I made sure it sounded like a death-threat in disguise.   
"Hi?" Yay, they cracked my not so secret code. What gave it away, my 'hi', my ground breaking steps or the knives I'm staring at you fools.   
"Great day, isn't it?" I couldn't see myself, but I could feel my nostrils flaring.  
"I'm not in the mood Tony."   
"Me neither." Well, let me put you in the mood.  
"Why not, is it because you got over your only crush which you didn't tell me about, your kiss with your new boyfriend or the fact you guys were Steve's friends without me ever knowing?" They're lives were going great and the closest I've come to Steve is on a project. And I could've known him if either one of them introduced him to me, but noo!  
"I'm not over him and I'm sorry for not telling you about Steve, it's just, it would awkward. Like here's my friend, now spend enough time with him until you learn to love him." Damn it, he's got a good point.

"Same." Clint is not off the hook yet. He basically had the best evening in a lifetime and he's moping? Aw hell nah!  
"And what about your boyfriend?!" I wasn't even hiding the anger at this point. I didn't raise my voice much but he surely got the point.  
"He's not my boyfriend." What. Are they like gonna go on a date first or something? Oh my God, he's crying. Okay, I'm not that cold hearted. I have to hug him. What happened?  
"I though you guys kissed." I don't know what happened but it must have been serious.

Wow. That was brutal. Who would do that to anyone. Especially someone like Clint, I feel bad for him. Especially since I was so inconsiderate and screamed at him. I didn't expect Pietro to do something like that. Oh there's Nat, she can help. I wave her out. I wonder is she knows what happened.  
"Clint, are you okay?" Clint immediately turned and hugged her. I have a feeling she knows.  
"No." His voice was raspy and it sounded like he hadn't had a sip of water in days.  
"Clint, Pietro isn't worth wasting you energy crying. Want me to go beat him up?" That might help to be honest.  
"No, in fact don't give up Wanda for me. She's a great gal." Who the hell is Wanda?   
"Well at least stop crying." We started walking to class and Clint stopped crying in the meantime. I know exactly what I need to do. We need to find him someone else. That would work. But first, we got to get to class. Damn school, people are dealing with problems and I have to do gym. Couldn't it be something fun like math?!

Gym couldn't have gone any slower. We literally spent the entire period running in circles. What is the effing point?! At least I could see Steve running in a sleeveless jersey and those shorts. If I died now, I would die a happy man. No joke. His body was the only thing that got me through gym. He was really fast, like he must have passed me a million times already. And the best part is I'm going to see him again for science next period!

**POV:- Natasha**

I don't where Pietro is, but I'm gonna find him and he's gonna forever dread the day he did that to Clint! Speaking of, here he is, never late to bunk. I don't know why we got different time tables anyway.   
"Hey!" He seems more chipper. That's weird   
"You seem over him." Either that or he's dabbling in areas he shouldn't be.   
"Well, I thought about what you said, and you're right. I wouldn't wanna date someone who would even think of doing what he did to me." Good on him. Doesn't mean I'm about to let him off the hook. The second I see that dick, he ain't gonna come near Clint ever again.

"No, you are not gonna touch him." What? Wow, Clint's getting good at that.   
"But he'll be out soon, I just need a minute." The things I could do to that boy in 60 seconds.  
"No, leave it be." Wow, he's really over him. And doesn't want me to beat him up. He's really maturing, that's weird and unusual. But I guess, he's growing up. This cannot be normal.   
"Come on." He puts him around mine as the bell rings and Pietro comes out of the class. And we start walking to our next class. Of course not before Clint turns around and flips him off. There's foes the maturity I thought existed but at least the world is back to normal. Time to head to science!

**POV:- Bruce**

Science! Better yet, one of the only classes we have with Clinic and Nat. Well technically Clint was all science classes with us but you get what I mean. We all turn our assignments in. The class itself was really boring. But at least we didn't have any homework. The next few periods went by like a breeze. For me at least and soon enough, it was lunch. This time we all sat at one table considering everything was out. Even Steve, Sam and Bucky sat with us. And of course Thor but I ignored him efficiently. Of course, Wanda was here too, and Pietro was at the jock table with the rest of the sport people or whatever you call them. He looked happy which I hated. Damn that kid. It's funny how he and Wanda are even remotely related, she is so nice while he's, well the idiot that hurt Clint. After lunch, Tony and I headed over to math which always seemed to cheer him up for some reason while Clint went to History with Nat and Steve.

 **POV:- Stev** e

The day was going pretty well, we had Gym and now History! I don't why, but I always lived History for some reason. I always understood it and it was always so interesting. Plus, Nat and Clint were in my class. It was a win-win.   
"Hey Steve, what do you think of Tony?" That was really random and really out of the blue. I mean, what do I think of Tony?  
"He's a nice guy but a bit of an attention seeker." It was true. Of course he also got jealous a lot, hides his true feelings and uses sarcasm to cover it all up. Of course, his good qualities, though not as many definitely outweigh the bad ones. Like he's creative, innovative, kind, determined and really cute. Of course he wouldn't think of me that way.  
"Interesting. Now what do you really think of him?" Wow, he's good. But that doesn't mean I'm actually gonna tell him. It's not like my vibe is screaming 'I like Tony!', all I'm doing is sitting here and...blushing like crazy. Damn it, stop!  
"Why would it matter?" This stupid blush won't go away damn it.   
"Hmmmm. I've heard enough." What the hell does that mean? Its not like he can read minds or some crap. And to think I have to put up with this phsyco psychic. Lord, give me strength.

That period could not have gone slower. Clint spent the whole period annoying me and nagging me and making assumptions about me and Tony and the saddest part is they were all true. At least, I don't have the next period with him. That's an upside. Another one is we have Art! Oh plus, Tony's there, like the cherry on top. I get to Art as quickly as possible. I'm usually the first there and I'm Ms. Carter's favourite student. I don't really aim to be bit I love art and over the years, I've become decent, okay I'm modest but this is the only thing I like boasting about, I'm way more than decent at it. I won't say I'm amazing but I'm pretty darn good. I take a seat close to the front and not too long after, Tony comes in. The class is about half full right now, so he looks around before his eyes finally land on me. I smile and he smiles and walks over. This is the only class we have that only has the two of us so we enjoy it. He sits down right next to me.

For today, we were supposed to sketch our partner. For me, that meant Tony. I got my book out and started. It was the first time I had actually taken the time to look at him. Apparently, he had brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes and sharp features. This was going to be hard. If this drawing was anything shirt of perfect, it wouldn't ever be worthy of Tony. But that's not the only reason it was hard, it was also the fact that everytime I looked at him, it took a good 30 seconds to get my eyes off him. And everytime I look into his eyes, and he looks back, I feel butterflies fluttering around in there and sparks flying everywhere else. But no, he doesn't like me! Remember that! Maybe you should really find someone else.

Art period got over far too soon and not before long, the bell rang and it was time to head home. Of course that would be the case unless like me, you had practice. At least I had Bucky and Sam there as well. The only reason we're practicing is because we had a game a couple weeks hence to Hydra: School for Boys. They're the only people we've never beat. In fact, Bucky used to be a part of their school. Now of course, he hates them. But beating them now, in the early stages could mean we would have a chance at the interschool championship. We are always so close to winning and then Hydra comes and messes everything up! Not this time! We are going to crush them! But I do need to talk to Bucky and Sam about something sometime. Its serious and could destroy our chances of winning. Okay, here we go, lets practice!

Practice was exhausting!!! Coach made us go for twice and long and players are literally collapsing around me. It's brutal. I can't wait to get home and just lay on my bed until I eventually fall asleep and enter a realm where my imagination takes over my very existence.   
"Wake up!" Ahhh!!! What the hell!!??   
"What!?" It was Bucky. I swear I feel like slapping him sometimes. Scratch that, all the time!  
"Hi." I will kill him one of these days. It was kinda my fault, I mean I really shouldn't have fallen asleep in the locker room. I need to get home. At least I had already changed. Okay, time to go. Oh right, I'm supposed to head over to Nat's. She said it wasn't a party but I don't completely trust her. But I swear if it is a party, I am not even gonna step inside, no joke. I just wanna relax right now. Okay, let's go.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Hope you like it. Also don't worry there won't be like two chapters for every day it's just, this first part is important. And soon it's gonna be the game and then the break for the first semester so just hang in there. But I always make sure that no chapter is boring so something important is gonna happen in each chapter leading to the breaking or making of a couple. Also, I know, some of you might have realised there isn't any WinterFalcon yet but don't worry, there's a reason for that. When the gane comes around, you'll understand everything. Also yay, this is the longest chapter I've written!!
> 
> Word Count:- 2019


	5. Tryouts.

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Clint**

"It's not a party! Its just the gang minus Pietro of course. But if Wanda brings him, I am not responsible for it!" Maybe I was being way too paranoid. She technically stopped having parties and I just won't accept it.  
"Fine, but if Pietro comes-" And of course, she has to cut me off.  
"You're going to handle it like an adult and ignore him. Don't let him ruin your life." I hate it when she's right damn it.  
"Fine." And the only way to deal with that is by being super petty. So that's what I did.  
"You are such a prick." Well, she's not wrong. And here come the guests because there goes the door bell. Guess I'll go get it. Because why not. I run down and open the door to Steve, Sam and Bucky.  
"Hey guys, upstairs." I point upwards. They seem really tired. I would expect them too considering they just had practice. And it looks like ran a little late. From there on, for me it was just running up and down the stairs for Tony and Bruce and finally, the last guests.

I ran down, knowing it was the last time and opened the door to none other that Wanda and Pietro. Wanda immediately looks really guilty and mouth me an 'I'm sorry' but I just smile reassuringly.  
"Hey Wanda, come on in. Everyone's upstairs." They nod and walk inside. Wanda goes upstairs and I was about to when a hand grabbed me and pulled me down. Speak of the devil himself.  
"Hi, do I know you?" I made sure I smiled sarcastically a lot and spoke monotone.  
"Clint listen-" Aw hell no, I'm not about to listen to what he has to say and follow orders.  
"No." I cut him off clean. Not so fast now, huh Roadrunner!  
"Clint please." I've never seen him like this before but that's no excuse! Especially after what he did to me!  
"No you listen!!" I was on the verge of tears and I was basically shouting at this point. "What you did to me, you will never have a good enough reason to make me forgive you, you hear me!? Never!" And with that, I turn on my heels and rush up to the room, to a room of faces all looking at me. I guess they must've heard. It seemed like forever before Nat pulled me on the floor next to her and hugged me. I can always rely in her. The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. Pietro did try to come up yo me a few times but Nat shut him without hurting him. All in all, it was a good, not really good, but average good night.

**POV:- Wanda**

"What were you thinking!?" We were on the way home and honestly I don't know what Pietro was thinking when he made Clint make a scene.  
"I was trying to talk to him." I know what he did was wrong but he's my brother so I had to forgive him. Plus, he must've had a valid reason but he's doesn't tell me anything because he doesn't want me to worry.  
"Not exactly the time."  
"Fine, I'm sorry."  
"If you could just tell me then maybe I can pas-"  
"No." No? If he told me the problem maybe I could tell Clint and he would forgive him or in the least not hate him. But whenever I try explaining it to Pietro, he shuts he out! How am I supposed to help then!? He drives me mad sometimes. Maybe, tomorrow will be a better day.  
"почему ты просто не скажешь мне, Piet!" I trying to reason with him, what's the problem!?  
"Let it be Wanda." What could possibly be that bad.

I hate waking up so early. But I of course have to go to school. Me and Pietro leave and reach rather quickly. Well, to be fair we don't live that far away. As I enter, I meet up with Nat. She's the only one who doesn't hate Pietro because I explained to her how even though he won't tell me, he must have a valid reason. And she listened which I though was weird because I've only known her for like two days and she seems like the kind of person who wouldn't do anything of the sort. Unfortunately we had to split cause I had Geography first period and she had Biology. I'll see her for Gym and it'll be great because today the track people are practicing so we can just sit back and watch and also, it's the only Gym period where the while gang is together.

 **POV:- Ton** y

First period got over pretty quickly because it was Math. So a good start to my day and of course next, we had Chemistry. More specifically, Chemistry with Steve!! And the good thing is, I can be his partner because we're allotted according to name. And 'Stark' coincidentally falls directly after 'Rogers'. Total coinkydink it's not like I anonymously paid the school or some crap. That would be stupid and bonkers. Right? Oh who cares. Chemistry was actually really fun. I think. I'm sure I really wasn't paying attention to anything, I was mostly just staring at Steve the whole period praying I don't drool. Cause that would be embarrassing. So, that's pretty much how Chemistry went. I hope Steve didn't notice anything or if he did, I hope he thought it was cute or something. But whatever happens, I hope he doesn't ask me about it because I mean, what am I going to say as an excuse to why I was drooling while staring at you. It would be really awkward. Thankfully, he would be distracted because Track tryouts are next period and he's gonna go while I'll be in the bleachers watching his ass. Literally.

After the bell rang, we all went out to the ground. A few of them went to the lockers but I just followed Nat and Clint to where Wanda was. Apparently, Pietro was trying out for the track team. I wonder if he's any good. There were quite a lot waiting to try out which was weird cause literally five people tried last year. Steve went first with Peter Quill and Matt Murdock whoever they were and boy, he wasn't bad. Like he smoked the other two. Of course what no one was expecting, was Pietro. He ran done in half the time of everyone else. Damn, that kid was fast. Clint somehow looked very unimpressed however. I gotta give it to him, he's actually handled it pretty well, usually he would make Nat go beat 'em up but now he's actually holding her back. That's actually more impressive than Pietro's track time. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I'm actually proud of him. It feels weird to even think such a thing. Ugh.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm gonna continue. But I also wanted to say, if you guys have any ideas on where this should go, like something you want to happen further, you can message me and I might just do it. Other than that, please leave comments whether you like it or not. 
> 
> Word Count:- 1218


	6. It's In The Stars.

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:-** **Bruce**

Due to the number of contestants, the tryouts lasted for quite a while and we all, against my wishes, bunked and just watched them instead. The fact that nobody noticed astonishes me. So, we simply hung out there until the lunch bell rang when we as usual all sat down at formerly, Tony, Clint and my table. So yeah, the day was going great but like all good things it ended, and it ended in the most brutal way possible. Thor showed up. I haven't seen him since well that day but I think he only missed this morning. Couldn't have been sick of whatever longer?!

"Hello fellow comrades!" Why does he always talk like that and I mean get an inside voice dude!  
"Hey Thor, we didn't see you this morning." And that's why it was a good morning. Steve always has to be so goddamn polite.  
"Yes, my father had urgent matters and only arrived this morning in time to reach us here. We would walk buy it really is quite far and we would most likely reach after school had ended." Such a fool. Did he even do the math!? Who am I kidding, of course not! He's just a big, hot yet dumb bag of rocks.   
"Also I had a fever yesterday which was the cause of my absence." That seemed more valid. Why didn't he lead with that? Oh right, he dumb! "Loki, come sit and dine!" Dine? He's joking right. Great now Thor's unwanted tag-along brother is 'dining' with us. He pisses me off, sometimes I wish I could smash him into the floor again and again and again and-

"Hi Tony." Don't tell me we have more visitors! Oh and even better, its Stephen. How nice, voodoo kid is now part of the gang. Okay, that was rude. Maybe I'm still pissed off about Thor.   
"Oh hi Stephen, wanna sit down?" I still don't know why he only talks to Tony. Are we not good enough for him? And the cherry on top, he grabs a seat next to me. This table is getting way too crowded.   
"Hello, new friend!" At least Thor's friendly.   
"Hi, I haven't seen you in school, of course you were there at Natasha's house when you kis- nevermind." He talks so much. Big mouth of his.  
"Yes, I was ill." Ill? Come on, what is it with the Old English vibe.  
"Interesting. When is your birthday?" Why would he need to know that.  
"October eighth!" Again with the shouting.  
"Expected completely, the Libras are not having a good week. I would have predicted something closer to death though so you must've gotten off easy." What the hell. Oh right, he believes in all that zodiac crap. Waste of time! Science solves everything!

"No way, I said the exact same thing too!!" Of course Loki was one of those people as well and he couldn't give without adding, "What's your sign?"   
"Leo, and you are a let me guess...Sagittarius?!" How can you guess someone's birthday?!  
"Yes, and that means we are perfect for each other!!!" Wow. Not to mention they were both screaming at this point. But I guess, they are dating now based solely on their birthdays. What has the world become? We may never know. Oh great now, they're shouting in celebration. How fun. Oh God enough with the screaming!

"ENOUGH WITH THE SCREAMING!" Great, now I'm the one shouting.  
"Bruce, it is okay, calm down." Who the effing shit is he to tell me to calm down. Thinking he can do that when he knows I'm not over him. Okay now that I think of it that way, he do nothing wrong, which I hate. Okay, calm down.  
"Fine." Maybe I can find something he did wrong. Anything! I hate that he's so innocent. So innocent yet so hot!   
"Bruce, you must know that night at Nata-" Nope.  
"No. It's okay. I get it, it's your opinion and I can't change it." I said what had to be said. Hopefully things would be less awkward now. And now that I've said it out loud, I think maybe, just maybe I can feel a little better. I won't be over him, not for a while but this definitely helps. A lot. Maybe now, I could get a little closure.

**POV:- Clint**

I can't believe its like the third day of school and all of our lives have been ruined. Bruce is sad and mad because Thor doesn't like him back, Tony is another project away from being friendzoned by Steve and I discovered my one-day massive crush is a dick. Well the good thing is, when you've hit rock bottom, there's no place to go but up! I really hope that's true. Like my life is dependant on it. Well fingers crossed anyway. At least I have Nat, I don't think I would have made it without her. I mean, Bruce and Tony haven't really been the beat help but I don't blame them in the slightest cause they're going through a lot. With Pietro and everything. I feel like he doesn't even know what he did wrong.

Anyway, I need to get my mind of the high school drama and thankfully, we had History to the rescue. If you're confused, its good because History gets me so bored, I forget everything going on in my life. It totally gives the saying, 'bored out of my mind' a whole new way more literal meaning. And even better, we were learning about some war. It was either the first, second or the third one. I was so bored, I think I fell asleep. I'm not sure though, cause that entire period is a little blurry now. History's boredom can really always take my mind of things. So weirdly enough, I love History. No other subject to me is as boring or relentlesly pointless as much as History.

After History, everything went by like a breeze. I wasn't worried about anything. No drama, no relationship issues. Just me...and Nat. But I really need her. So yeah the next few periods flew by and soon enough, it was time to go over to Nat's place. Hopefully the rest of the week went like this. But I knew with luck, my content would be limited to an hour minimum.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go and I'm actually not gonna say anything because I have nothing to say. I pretty much covered everything last time.
> 
> Word Count:- 1094


	7. WinterFalcon fo' Life!

_~LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:-** **Clint**

Thursday. It was supposed to be my best day. Nat had Gym, double History and one other crap. But now, they're making us skip it all for some lecture!? I can't believe this school. And there is our beloved principle, looking more like a pirate than Jack Sparrow himself. How does anyone trust a school who's principle wears an eye patch. I mean does he like hold a gun to their heads or something. His lecture hasn't even started and I'm already sick of it.  
"We're going on a class trip!" What!?!! Yeah!! I love our principal!! Woo-hoo!!  
"But its next semester." I hate our principle. All the cheers died down to nothing and he's still standing there.  
"I just wanted to tell you all because you have an option. It will be cutting pretty close to the final exam and also it's not free." It's not free!? Why wouldn't it be free!? That's bullshit. But anyway, where could we be going that it could be so expensive.  
"We're going to Europe!" I hate him. That's gotta cost a bomb. My parents will never pay that!  
"More specifically, Paris, Italy and London." Just when I was starting to have some hopes on going, he drops Paris on me. Ughhh. I hate my life!!

"Are you going?" I wonder if Nat is going because if she isn't then that is gonna be a lonely week or however long this thing is.  
"Most probably. You?"  
"Are you kidding!? I can't afford a trip to Paris!!" I really wanted to go but it would be so expensive. Maybe I could earn it? But it would be a while before I would make enough. Well, I do have the rest of the semester and the break and the first half of the next semester. Maybe I could. But then also it's right before the exam. If I fail, my parents would kill me.  
"What's on your mind?" So much that my head could explode any second.  
"Not much just contemplating whether I could get a job, pay for most of it and ask my parents to pay for the rest. But then again its right before the exam and I have to do well on that. I can't afford to fail. Well, I can't afford anything right now." Wow, that was a lot to say. Okay, deep breaths.  
"Nothing much?" I shrug it off. She had a point though. What I can't believe is out principle wasted all of our good, sleepable periods and now, only lunch and some other rubbish is left.

**POV:- Steve**

"All ready for your game even though you guys have like two weeks!?" I can't believe we're so stressed when its in two weeks. Tony has got a point but its not like were doing this willingly, its Coach.  
"Yeah, and Coach is making us work during school hours so that's where we're headed now." It's sooo tiring.  
"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya! I actually think I would have collapsed if I practiced that much. No, actually I'm sure I would've." Yeah, if I'm being honest, and not in a rude way, I think that would've happened too.  
"Thank you for your support." And we head off. Finally, time to talk to Sam and Bucky.  
"Listen, you guys." They were walking side by side so I stuck my head im the middle to get their attention. This was serious.  
"I'm very happy for you guys and all but-" And the world wouldn't be right unless Bucky cut me off.  
"What!? How do you know!?!?" Why so loud!? They're gonna tell the whole school and it's pretty much their loss.  
"Shut up, you idiots." And I banged their heads together. It was so fun. I've wanted to do that since I saw Snape do it and that is a long time.

"Ouch." Yep, totally fun.  
"Fine, we're dating. What's the big deal." Okay, I'm not against them dating but maybe they could put it off for a while.  
"It's just with the big game coming up, I wanna know if you guys are sure you won't be distracted. Or you could you know, take a break." I really hope they didn't take that the wrong way cause breaks don't really work for everyone (yes, that was a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reference).  
So I hope they didn't think like I was against their relationship or anything.  
"A break?" Here we go!  
"If you guys can ensure me that you will 110% not be distracted during the championship games, I have no problem. But if not, as Captain, a person who will be responsible at the end, I suggest a break." I think I handled that pretty well. I hope. I'm really not sure.  
"We promise. We kept it for all these years. We can do it a little longer." Wait what?!  
"Years? As in plural?! Since when have you guys been dating!?" I though it started last year. Damn.  
"Yes, yes, Freshman Year." What the hell!? Oh my God. I know nothing about my best friends. Wow.  
"Whatever, let's go." I was so over this conversation. I was actually looking forward to practice this time.

I should not have been looking forward to it. At all. He made us not only work an extra hour, but twice as hard. My only question is why would anyone do that. How could anyone be so cold hearted. I mean, it isn't like he's doing the exercise with us!? I can actually say I hate him. I actually do. I'm just gonna grab a shower and then go home and soak. Like for a really long time. Maybe even until Mom gets home. Then I need to ask her if I could get a job so I can go on the trip. And there's a lot of crap on my mind. And exactly what I didn't need was my two best friend reminding me that I don't have a boyfriend. And it wasn't exactly mild. Unless you call Bucky being smashed against the lockers while his legs are around Sam and a hug make out sesh going on with Sam squeezing Bucky's ass. How fun.  
"Seriously guys, in the locker room!?"  
"Yep!" Hell with them, I wanna go home.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I got another one for you. The first mention of WinterFalcon and I'm just writing this week cause then I could skip to the game and I really wanna write this game because a lot if shit happens there. So here you go and then the next semester is there too. Coming soon!!
> 
> Word Count:- 1108


	8. Are you going?

~ _LET'S GO_ ~   
**POV:- Tony**

"I like you Tony. A lot!" Oh my God, Steve just said he likes me!!!! Yesss!!  
"I like you too, more that ever!" My dreams have come true! My life is finally going back on track!  
"Kiss me!" He doesn't need to tell me twice. Let's go!   
"Let's goo!!!" Ahhh!! I'm in a bed. How did I get in a bed!? Don't tell me it was a dream. Ah, and the man who woke me up himself.   
"Hey Dad." It seemed so real. Why do dreams do that to people. But then again, dreams are so much better than real life so, can't complain. And to think, I'm gonna have to face Steve after this. It's gonna be so embarrassing! Also, now I've faced my next problem. I don't wanna get outta bed!  
"Anthony, out!" Not like I have a choice anyway. Okay, might as well go now.

The walk to school was long. Usually I leave with Bruce but since I was late by like a couple of minutes, he left without me. I mean how bad would it be to miss two minutes of English. It would actually be a good thing considering how boring English has become. I mean we speak the language, why do we need to study it. We're practically studying it everyday by talking. Which is weird because they don't let us talk in class. I finally caught up to Bruce after a little jogging. I'm really not the athletic type.   
"What kind of friend are you if you can't wait two minutes?" He's gonna hit me with something mathematical isn't he?  
"Well, I didn't know it would be two minutes, for all I knew it could've been an hour. Maybe if you texted me." Oh, wow I was wrong. Texting would have been a good idea. Why didn't I think of that.

"Don't dwell on the past. Anyway, are you going for the trip next semester?" I would never pass up an opportunity like this. Plus it's nit like money is a problem.  
"No, I have to study." What, he's like super smart, what is he talking about!?  
"You're a genius, what do you mean study!?" I am gonna make him go. I can be very irritating. Oh wait I am.  
"I'm a genius because I study." That makes sense but I don't care. He's going!!  
"Thor is going." Please work, please work.  
"So? He doesn't like me, why would I care?" Because as usual, I have a plan.  
"Well, t wouldn't take much to convince the teacher to put you guys in the same room." Come on, reeling him in.  
"Doesn't mean he'll learn to like me." I hate him. But, I'm not done.  
"Maybe not, but you'll get to see him when he comes out of the shower in nothing but a towel." Now I'm done. But it seems to be working. He looks like he's considering it.  
"Fine." Got him.  
"Yess!!!!!" I did it, I did it! Okay, now Clint and maybe Steve and well, pretty much the rest of the group. But one down and well, everyone to go. Shouldn't be too hard.

**POV:- Wanda**

"Tony, I'm telling you, neither my parents nor my brother will allow me to go alone!!" He just doesn't understand. They are really overprotective.  
"I thought your parents were in Russia." Oh right.  
"They've moved here. Did I tell you?" I definitely didn't but he knows now so doesn't make a difference.  
"You know what, fine bring Pietro." Finally. I mean I don't blame him for why. If only Poetry told me why he did that to Clint, life would just be so much easier.   
"Thank you for understanding, tell Clint I'm sorry." We've actually become quite good friends. He's a really nice guy.  
"Will do. Also, give me your number, were making a group." Oh okay, that's nice.  
"4-8-3-8-5-6-1-0-2-7."   
"Thanks."   
"Bye." I really got to get to class. I have Chemistry with Nat and that means Clint. Maybe I could say sorry up front.

I finally reach the classroom which was literally on the other end of the building. How does someone remember all of this. Our school in Russia was so much smaller. Tony was actually the first person I told that we were moving here. I was going to tell Nat first but it slipped out and then I had to admit. At least he didn't make a big deal out of it.   
"Hey guys." I spot Nat and Clint sitting at the back talking to Steve who looks really beat. I feel bad, Clint told me how their Coach was making them work longer. I guess I'm Steve's partner today.   
"Hey Wanda." The sudden noise from next to him made Steve jump. It was actually kind of funny.

"Hi Wanda, I'm your partner today. Sorry if I'm not at the top of my game today." Wow, he looks worse up close.  
"No worries, Clint told me about your extra practice. Speaking of Clint I need to talk to you later." I figured I'd tell him after class. It was actually kind if funny how Steve kept dabbling in being awake. Like he kept dozing of and stuff. It meant I was doing most of the work but I didn't mind cause I knew what he was going through. And as if on cue, the speaker just went off.  
"Would the basketball team please report to the court for practice." Steve stood up and stifled a yawn before standing up and walking off. Then, he came back a minute later because he forgot his bag and went of again. That Coach really needs to let these kids rest.

Class went by quickly after that without Steve's yawns and sniffles distracting me. Then, it was time to break the news to Clint. Poor poor Clint.  
"Hey, you wanted to talk to me?" Just say it, he's gonna know somehow. At least be the one telling him.  
"Yeah, so about the trip."   
"Oh yeah, I'm getting a job so I can afford it." Great, that makes this harder.   
"I'm just gonna say it, Pietro is coming."  
Say something, please. Don't just stand there with wide eyes. That's creepy.  
"What? Why?" It wasn't loud just interrogative.  
"Sorry, my parents are moving here and they won't let me go alone." I felt bad.  
"You know what, it's fine. It'll be good, gimme closure or whatever. So it's fine. Also yay, you're moving here!" Wow, he handled that well. Something seems off. Is he on drugs?  
"Are you on d-"  
"No. But a lot of people have asked. I guess I just started looking at the positives. Steve told me that's what to do. Apparently that's how he gets through those practices." Wow, not bad. I'm actually impressed. Okay. Wow.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, okay another one. Now I know this is like only half the day but I don't think I'm gonna write any more about this day. If you want me too, tell me. Also if you are wondering, this is on Friday so they started on Monday. I actually can't believe I wrote like eight chapters on essentially five days. Yay again.
> 
> Word Count:- 1215


	9. sHaWaRmA?

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Tony**

• **AWESOME TONY AND SOME OTHERS•**

 **Tony:** Hey guys. Like the group name? You might be surprised but I thought of it myself.  
 **Stephen:** No shit Sherlock.  
 **Nat:** Tony, before you piss me off. Change the damn name.

 **Tony** : No.  
 **FutureHusband** : Please Tony.  
 **Tony** : Okay, only because you said please.  
 **Nat** : Sure, let's go with that.  
 **Tony** : Okay listen, tomorrow is Saturday, and I'm craving shawarma so I'm treating you guys for lunch.   
**Bucky** : As long as you're paying, I'll be there. But I don't think Steve and shawarma mix. Remember last time's tacos? They didn't stay in for long.  
 **Tony** : Woah! Awesome.  
 **FutureHusband** : Oh you wanna do this!?  
 **Bucky** : Yeah let's go, 'Cap'.  
 **FutureHusband** : Sam and Bucky have been dating for two years!  
 **Bucky** : Wtf is wrong with you.  
 **Tony** : WHAT!!?!! TWO YEARS!?!  
 **Nat** : Woah, how did I not see this coming.  
 **Sam** : Steve what is wrong with you!?  
 **FutureHusband** : (;  
 **Thor** : Why haven't you told us before. Congratulations!  
 **Bucky** : Thanks Thor.  
 **Tony** : But seriously, Shawarma Palace @12am. Be late and you're gonna have to pay.  
 **FutureHusband** : Okay.  
 **Nat** : K.  
 **Bucky** : Kk

I love Saturdays. Which would mean today is my favourite day of the week. But of course Steve laughing tops that off any day. So, sorry Saturday. At least we're having shawarma today. I've been craving it since well, yesterday when I said I was craving it. But no more of that. I still can't believe Sam and Bucky are dating. I actually thought, before Steve said he was single, that Steve was dating Bucky. They just seem so compatible. But now that I think of it, Sam and Bucky really fit. I still can't figure out how Steve found out before Nat. She's like an assassin. She has eyes everywhere and ears everywhere else. But I guess Steve does spend more time with and around them. But still, I mean its Nat. She could have one conversation with you, and know everything about you. No joke.

But anyway, unfortunately I couldn't stay in bed all day, otherwise I'll have a lot of disappointed friends so better get up. At least today my Dad isn't screaming at me while I have dreams about my future husband. Okay, let's give. Wouldn't want to be late and have to be the person standing between food and Bucky. Let the man who chooses to do so rest in peace. Maybe I could take my car? Technically I don't have my license yet but I'll get it next year and anyway, it's really not that far. What's the worst that could happen.

Apparently a lot could happen when I thought about it which is the only reason I didn't take the car. Its totally not the fact that my Dad saw me get in and screamed at me until I got out. Its totally not that! It isn't okay, shut up. It took only about twenty minutes to get there so I thought I'd wait outside. It was only 11:45, they would be here any minute. So I waited, and waited, and waited, and waited and waited. Till 11:50, 12:00, 12:15, and finally 12:30. I've had enough. I have been waiting for 45 minutes!! I ain't paying for them. I said be there on time or I'm not paying for you.

Then I see Steve walking up, why did it have to him?   
"Hey Tony, sorry I'm late. I had to help my Mom with something and I totally forgot." He looked so guilty. He was cute when he was guilty. Well technically he was cute all the time but pouty face on Steve was like seeing a labrador pup playing with a baby.  
"It's okay, but everyone else is gonna get it!" Steve was the only exception because he came first.  
"But they're already here. Which brings me to, why are you waiting outside?" What? What does he mean they're already here!? He walks around me, opens the door and looks around. Then he points at something and surely enough, the entire gang is sitting at the biggest table making the most noise. Wow, why didn't I think to check inside!? I hate myself.

We walk over with me behind Steve to save me the initial embarrassment.   
"Hey guys." I mumble a hi as well but it could have been softer because they all heard me. Off to a great start!   
"Where were you, you stressed not being late and here you are half an hour late!" Bucky dies not joke about his food. At least I'm paying so I guess that makes up for it.   
"Well, I came 15 minutes earlier and waited outside! I said come on time, not early!" I made a valid point and I could just threaten to not pay if they didn't agree   
"As long as you're paying, we're fine." That's fair.  
"That's fair." And with that, we sit down and resume the afternoon.

It was going great, really great.  
"Which one of you guys aren't coming for the trip?" I had to make sure everyone was there and I could always call the hotels and sort out the room arrangements, put Bruce and Thor, Steve and myself and all the usuals. But first things first, make sure everyone will be there. Good thing we're an even number. Only problem is I can't put Pietro and Clint, so I'll swap them with Wanda and Nat and everything is sorted.   
"We all are, but we're going to taking jobs to cover it." I feel bad, for Steve. If only I could find a way to indirectly give him the money. Ooh, maybe I could find a way to give all of them the money. Interesting.

"Or, why don't you sell all your stuff, crap and junk collectively and pool the money in the end. Then you can all go without getting jobs and might have a profit to split. Two birds, one stone." Future businessman, ladies and gentlemen and also true successor to Stark Industries. Bah-Dum Tshhhh.  
"That's actually not a bad idea, we could have it at my house. My parents are out for the week." Perfect and I could go in disguise and buy some junk for a couple thousand dollars.   
"Yeah, okay we'll do it." Steve is always such a sport.   
"And I could cover advertising and making sure people show up." I'm so full of great ideas.  
"Fine. Perfect." And that's how we're all going on the trip. What could possibly go wrong? Now that I think of it, absolutely nothing!! Yep, let's go with that.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 09 and I finally finished the week!! Yay, next is game season!! GO S.H.I.E.L.D. GO S.H.I.E.L.D. HYDRA SUCKS HYDRA SUCKS!!! YEAH!  
> PS. I am taking a tiny little break, not too long but don't worry cause the next five chapters are prewritten. Peace.
> 
> Word Count:- 1152


	10. Violated. Kind Of.

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Steve**

Sunday. A day of rest. That is of course unless you want to go to Europe and need cash. Today is the day we're supposed to take all our stuff to Nat's. I got a lot of stuff so loading and unloading is gonna take a while. Thankfully, my Mom said she'd drive me. In the end we decided that we'd sell our own stuff and keep only how much we needed for the trip and take the profits. Of course, if someone doesn't make enough, we would just contribute. It seemed the best option. Thankfully Nat doesn't live too far away so we got there and unloaded rather quickly. When we took it inside, it looked like Nat did a really good job. The posters Tony printed were on the walls and tables stood in a semicircle with only one gap to enter and exit. I got two tables because I had a lot of stuff but even though, there was still space for everyone and then some so we though we could sell lemonade or cookies or something. Maybe Wanda could help. Of course, after setting up we had to get home and wait till Wednesday hoping people would show up. In the meantime, we had school to deal with.

The next day was school and it was really boring, Physics and some other stuff. My mind was really just focused on the game next Monday and the sale. Hopefully we'd pull through with enough and Wanda said she would make brownies to sell and that we could eat the leftovers so win-win. Academics was the last thing on my mind. I couldn't concentrate anymore. It was either thinking of the game, the trip, the sale or Tony. We've been spending much more time together. Mostly because we've had to do a lot more assignments but I definitely like him. And I'm really grateful to him because well, I sometimes fall asleep when we are and he never says anything. Also, I've been having dreams that we kiss weirdly enough.

**POV:- Tony**

Steve is so cute. This last week has been so good. We've spent a lot of time together because of assignments and I usually go over to his house. He falls asleep sometimes but it's cute and I don't mind. Plus, I can tell he really tries not to. And I may or may not have have kissed him on the cheek a couple of times when he was sleeping. And taken a few pictures. But it isn't stalkish in the slightest. School has also been not as bad this week. Except for the basketball team, they are being way too overworked. But I do understand why beating the other school is a big deal. Those guys are assholes. But in the plus side, I've had time to get a disguise and I got a good one. It's gonna be great!

It's Wednesday!!! I have my disguise all set up. I did the best I could to spread the word and Dad let me use Stark Industries to advertise so hopefully it will go great. School went by in a snap, and not before long it was time. I got my mustache and suit and bleached my hair. That's right, when Tony Stark does something, he does it right! Then I took my wallet. I had a wad of five hundreds. I bet I could say some shit like, that hat is from the 1500s, I must have it! I think the only person who might notice is Nat. Yeah, I feel okie she would sense my intellect and vibe. I give of a very distinct vibe. Okay, all ready and all blond. Let's go.

**POV:- Steve**

The sale was going great. I sold loads of stuff. I already made like six hundred bucks. There were a lot of big-shots there. I wonder where Tony advertised for this. Well, wherever it is, he did a great job. Then all of a sudden, this guy walked in. He seemed quite young. He was wearing a suit and had the dirtiest blond hair but for some reason, there was something familiar about him. He also wore really big, brown sunglasses. He started looking around before his eyes set on a vase at Clint's table. There was a bit of banter I couldn't make out before the man grabbed the vase and threw a couple notes at Clint. I must've been mistaken because they looked like 500 dollar bills. Then again they might've been taking into consideration the way Clint was jumping up and down. The same man ended up going to every table and usually the same thing went down even with something as small as a keychain.

Then, soon enough the only tables he hadn't covered were Nat's and mine. He slowly walked over. Even his walk was familiar, he walked with attitude and pride. I just can't put a pin on it. Then, he took his sunglasses off and everything became a little clearer. He had brown eyes. Beautiful ones. And not just any brown eyes, no the brown eyes of the man I am obsessed with. Suddenly it all made sense. Tony wanted to give us money, but didn't want to do it up front. Of course. He was about to point at a watch, a broken one in fact. When I thought I should let him know so I leaned in so my mouth was right in front of his ear and whispered ever so quietly yet it got the message across perfectly.  
"Not your best look, Tones." As I leaned back, I got a clearer image if him. His finger hadn't moved a bit and his mouth still gaping like he had a big purple alien.   
"What would you like sir?" I asked as though nothing had happened but he looked as though he had lost the ability to talk. He simply grabbed a random book, tossed me a thousand, and walked straight through the door without another words. If he hadn't taken those glasses off, I would never have noticed but I could spot those eyes in an ocean of brown.

Finally, we were done. The last of the customers had left, even the ones that lingered around for hours and bought absolutely nothing. Now, we were all counting our money. Obviously with Tony's generous payments, we all made the trip but it also occurred to me, that without me, most of us wouldn't have made it. We also made like another thousand in extra so that got split 5 ways. And right about now, Clint, Bucky and Sam were dancing while me and Nat were having a drink. Don't worry it was apple juice.   
"Nice of Tony, wasn't it?" I knew she knew, but this confirmed it.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't have made it without him."   
"I'm glad you didn't call him out in front of everyone. I would've done the same thing." Okay that, I wasn't expecting that. I didn't even knew I was telling his something. Wow, she is good. How does she do that? I feel violated.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to call the chapters so I just use the last word now. I make sure it's a good last word at least. Anyway, next will be the game where a lot of shit happens and then the end of semester break. So stay tuned!
> 
> Word Count:- 1250


	11. Let's Shoot Some Hoops!

~ _LETS GO_ ~  
 **POV:-** **Buck** y

We had practiced or rather been overworked for more or less two and a half weeks. And everything, every shot, every fall, every collapsed player, every broken bone, every weekend working, everything led to this. The game against HYDRA. They may have bested us last year and the year before that but they will not get the better of us again. Plus the people there are assholes. I'm glad I left that school, if you could call it that.  
"You ready?" Sam was just about done changing. I got over Steve telling everyone, mostly because he knew more and I did not wanna get on his bad side. Not because he would hurt me but tell Sam things that should probably stay between us. And that is not implying that he couldn't hurt me. All the formalities have been gone through and the game was about to start. Sam wasn't in, he was entering in the second quarter which is when I would go out. i have a feeling Steve made sure we wouldn't play together in vase we might get distracted. I don't blame him because this is a big game and also Sam is very distracting.

Oh right, concentrate on the game. Steve obviously won the tip off and hit towards me. Steve was like six foot something, so it was expected. I ran like nobody's business, then I faked a shot and passed it back to Steve who shot and scored. And even better, it was a 3-pointer. HYDRA can go suck it! They started next and I was on offence. They must've practiced a manoeuver because they got through most of our team quite fast. I was offence but they were about to shoot. So I ran, like I had never run before. I ran and ran and finally jumped really high and knocked the ball out just as he was about to shoot. Serves him right for taking a one-handed shot. Idiot.  
Of course I knew him and had to give him a little something.  
"Not my new school, you bitch!" Steve forced me to read the Harry Potter books so I knew a line or two. Also that was probably the mist famous line. Then again, he wouldn't have understood it because no education took place when I used to go there.

**POV:- Pietro**

I don't care what I had to do, I have to get Clint to listen to me. I have to tell why I did what I did. I feel terrible. And its even worse knowing that he hates me and so do all of his friends. I really like him and I hope this hasn't screwed up what could be my only chance with him. The party was a bad choice but I thought maybe he wouldn't make a big scene in front of two schools so maybe I could have a decent conversation with him.   
"Clint." I discreetly sat sat down next to him so he didn't notice me. And whispered in his ear. I knew he recognized my heavy accent because he immediately gave a frown but it seemed restrained and almost forced in some way. That was a good sign.  
"What did you want!" He was whisper shouting and thankfully no one could hear.  
"I just wanna talk to you." Then he looked at me with the same look of disgust almost.

"No." At least he wasn't getting upset this time. And screaming. I knew the crowded area would be a good place.  
"Please." It was desperate, more desperate than I intended. Of course I was but he didn't need to know that. He must have sensed the need in my voice because for a few seconds, his frown vanished and his face turned to one of consideration and maybe, just maybe a little bit of forgiveness.   
"You can say whatever you have to after the game. I don't wanna make a scene." He was calm and composed instead of looking like he's about to fall apart. I love the fact that he is better but I really hope he hasn't gotten over me yet excuse I surely haven't gotten over him. Of course talking after the game kind of defeats the purpose of what I had planned but нищие не могут быть теми, кто выбирает so I have to accept what I get(BTW. It's beggars can't be choosers).

**POV:- Steve**

I've been playing for all four quarters. I should be beat but after all the practice, this seems like a breeze. I guess he did all that crap for a reason. But still, I do think he overworked us. Right now, we were in the last quarter. The score was 88-76 with us in the lead and there were still only five minutes on the clock. But a lot could happen in those five minutes so instead of going all defence, we're playing normally. I am as always on offense. I think it's because I'm tall, but you can never be too sure. We were starting this time, they did nit have a good strategy. They were desperate to score and therefore their attempts were sloppy. They missed like five shots. I had no idea what they were doing. They had never been this far in the game and in the losing position I presumed and that showed clearly. Very clearly. There was only a minute and Thor had scored one more basket bringing the score to 90-76. I didn't wanna celebrate because it wasn't over yet. But they truly had no chance, unless they made like four 3-pointers and that was not gonna happen, not on my watch! The clock was ticking, soon left with only 10 seconds. Then the crowd started chanting. It was really loud.

"9...8...7...6...5...4..." It wasn't enough to distract us but it seemed like it was getting to them. In the end, they did manage to score a measly 2 points.  
"3...2...1!!!!" Oh my God!! We won!! Against HYDRA!! Before my mind could process what was happening, I was ambushed from behind, or rather all directions by Sam, Buck and Thor all trying to tackle my to the ground. Of course, since they had come from all direction, they had no avail. I was walking off the court when I saw I saw Tony. He was running, from the bleachers and he was running fast. He might've held a candle to Pietro even. He is really athletic when he needs to be. Now Usually wouldn't, but I couldn't react rationally with the adrenaline running through my veins right now so I opened my hands and he responded to it with the natural response which is to jump into my arms which is what he did. And then, obviously, I had to spin him around because its not everyday that your crush jumps into your hands so I embraced it.

What I didn't expect was what happened next. I was spinning him and he was giggling and then, he kissed me. Tony Edward Stark, genius and future billionaire, was kissing me, Steven Grant Rogers, Captain of a basketball team. It was unexpected and abrupt but it was long enough for me to realise and kiss back. In that moment I stopped spinning him and all that was happening didn't matter. It was like heaven. No, it was better. All the cheers slowly started dying out. I couldn't tell whether it was me and because I was kissing Tony, or because well, everyone was leaving for the after party. It seemed like a millennium before we stopped and yet, I wanted more. More of everything. Everything that just happened.

~ _TO BE_ _CONTINUED_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this chapter isn't done. I will continuing to the next one because obviously Hawksilver has some drastic unfinished business. But seriously, I have no idea where to go with this. So if you have any, please message or anything really. And I might use it if I think its fits into the storyline.
> 
> Word Count:- 1345


	12. First Kisses and Going Back for Seconds.

~ _THE CONTINUATION_ ~  
 **POV:- Tony**

It was perfect. When I ran up to him, I didn't expect him to open his arms and spin me around but it happened. That itself was like a dream, but in reality. I was so taken up by what had just happened, I kissed him. That's really the only explanation I can give. I can't explain what urged my body to do it. But boy oh boy, am I glad I did. If getting picked up by him was a dream in reality, getting kissed by him? Not even heaven itself could comprehend for how I felt. The fact that he kissed back still astonishes me. I mean its only been a few seconds but still. And that's why when he started pulling, I didn't want him to so I didn't let him. I put my hand on the back of his head a pulled him in closer. But obviously he was stronger than me, so he pulled away anyway. Thankfully, he didn't look upset. At all. Instead he showed me that amazing smile of his. You would think having kissed him, that his smile wouldn't phase anymore but boy, it still gave me shivers.

"You're a really good kisser." I would say not so bad yourself but he was way better than me so that would be a huge understatement.   
"Me!? Have you kissed you!?" That was dumb, why did I say that. But, he found it funny and then I heard him laugh. It was more of a chuckle but I'll take any kind of laugh I can get.   
"Wanna go to the after party with me?" That's when I realized we weren't the only people in the world and saw that everyone, well except our gang, had left for the after party. I had no idea who's house it was at but I'm sure it would be great.  
"Yes please." He chuckled again and my neediness. I loved hearing him laugh. So much. We walked, hand in hand to where Nat and Wanda were.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Nat was so smug. But I didn't mind, I thought my month was made when he smiled and now, I might be set for life. Hell, maybe even the afterlife. Who knows, maybe for my reincarnated life!  
"Like two minutes." Steve answered because I think he knew I would say something sarcastic.  
"And they've been the best two minutes of my life." But I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. Even Nat was surprised. Everyone else had already left, leaving only the six of us standing in the bleachers. The sky was a dark blue dotted with stars.   
"What's up with Clint and Pietro?" I didn't want to sound nosy but I thought they hated each other. So this was out of the ordinary.  
"Clint agreed to listen to what he has to say." As usual Nat knew everything.

We thought they should have some alone time. Talk out what needed to be. So we went to the car and waited. What we didn't expect is to see Bruce already sitting there in the passengers seat and surprisingly enough, he was dancing. Well, the most dancing you can do while in a car. But it was surprising because I don't think he has been this happy since the Thor incident and I'm really happy for him.

**POV:-** **Clint**

I was here, waiting in the bleachers at the very top. Waiting for Pietro to come and try to talk. Earlier, when he asked me to talk to him, it wasn't his usual behaviour. He didn't yank me by the arm or anything. He spoke quietly and softly. His face gave of a vibe of something I've never seen in his face before. It was.....desperation. It wasn't a good colour on him. That's why I agreed to talk to him. He seemed truly desperate and truly sorry and accepting. Of course I do hope he has a good reason for what he did. And I might even consider taking him back if that is an option. Okay, I definitely will, nit in a needy way but I am not over him. Far from it! That's when I saw him. He was walking up because I was at the top watching the stars. It calmed me.

"Its cold up here. Sure you don't wanna go down?" I felt immune to weather when I was watching the sky. It just took me away.  
"Yeah. I really love the sky." I wanted to get straight into the conversation. I was too eager to wait. "Now, what is it?" I couldn't wait another second.  
"Okay. The reason I did what I did is-" Ouch! What the hell!? Someone had thrown something at my back. I turn around and see none other than Johnny Storm. I had no patience to reason with him. I took the pebble he hit me with and was about to throw it when obviously, Nat cam out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. I'm always in debt to her.   
"Sorry, you were saying?" And he continued. Finally the thing I've been waiting here the entire game.  
"Well, okay. First things, first. My Dad has never liked me, Wanda was always his favorite. And on top of that, he is kind of a homophobe. Mostly because if me but still. So if you mix the two together, you don't really get a good product." Oh My God, I never thought about his parents!

How could I be so stupid!? How had this never occurred to me before!? He must be going through so much! Great! Now I feel terrible!! On top of that, I had no idea what to say. So I didn't. Instead, I kissed him. I didn't know if it was right or wrong, I just did it. And it was all good until he started kissing back. That happened once and I was not going to let him put me through that again. So reluctantly, very reluctantly I pulled away.   
"I'm sorry, I just had to know. You told me what happens, but did you fix it?" I just realized I had kissed him out of pity, well lust too but still. He hadn't told me how he would rectify the problem with his Dad.  
"Well, I told him and of course he wasn't happy but he had no choice but to accept it." Oh thank God, I can kiss him without guilt. Not that I need a reason to kiss him but its better this way. "I do have one request..." And now he's probably gonna ruin it, "... don't mention any of this to Wanda, especially my Dad." Okay? I would ask why he didn't want her to know but I think what he told me is enough for today.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half. I would have put it in one but I thought making two chapters out of it would be better and build a teensy bit of suspense so I did this. Well, I have nothing left to say like absolutely nothing, except, see you at the after party!!!
> 
> Word Count:- 1200


	13. Sleepover?

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Steve**

Ah, the after party. And apparently eleventh graders can't possibly keep away from alcohol for two years. Two measly years. Maybe we should just head home. I can't imagine the trouble I would be in if I was caught in an underage party with alcohol.   
"Tony, maybe we should just leave." I didn't want anything to do with this. I don't care if the party was thrown for my team.   
"What!? This is paradise!" What is he talking about.  
"If underage drinking is paradise to you, maybe that kiss was a bad idea." I didn't anything to do with a person who saw this as their paradise.   
"That's not what I meant. I meant having fun. You may not be, but I am a huge extrovert." This was not the place to 'go wild' so if we wants to stay, he can. I am not staying another second.

"Okay, well I'm not risking it so. I'll see you tomorrow Tony." I pecked his cheek and walked out. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had a mentality like that. Because when I walked out, so did Nat, Clint, Pietro, Bruce and Wanda. My Mom had already left because she thought we would be staying and I couldn't call her because she was at work now. So we decided to walk to the closest person's house. Which just so happened to be Bruce. I don't know if Clint had ever been here or not but I knew for a fact that none if the rest of us had. He had a key so we walked inside. It was empty. Completely empty, and actually kind if eerie. No sign of life whatsoever.  
"Ah, home sweet home." It may have sounded cute in the usual but the way he said it was packing in mire sarcasm than I've ever heard Tony use, and that's saying something. That's actually saying a lot.

He led us all up to his room. Each step creaked making the only sounds heard. Each tiny creak sent chills up and down my spine. The house seemed almost haunted to me now. I would rather have walked an hour to my house than walk 15 minutes to his. But, there was no turning back now. A lot of people think that because I'm big and strong, I don't get scared of most things people do. However, I get scared of the tiniest possible things you could imagine. Creepy crawlies sometimes, ghosts which I keep telling myself don't exist and worst of all, snakes. I don't understand how anybody could like them. They're slithery, creepy and downright disgusting. I mean they travel on their stomachs, has nobody acknowledged that. And to add it all up, Nagini had to come and dominate my nightmares. Every single one of them. Bloody snake.

We walk into Bruce's bedroom and honestly, it wasn't that bad. It might have been the cleanest room in the house so that meant I was not leaving this room until its time to leave. This room: decent. Every other room: bad.  
"So just out of curiosity, do you live alone?" I'm pretty sure its illegal and if it isn't, it kinda should be.   
"No, my parents are scientists so they're just out of town a lot. That's why I usually stay at Clint's house. I actually know his parents better than I know mine." That's sad, I can't imagine growing up without my Mom. He must've been through a lot.   
"We're really sorry." That was when Nat spoke up from nowhere. It was the first time I've heard her that she wasn't cold or mean. Like sure I have, but not like this, she was soft and kind and it's not the kind of vibe you get from her. It was surprising, in a good way.  
"Oh hey guys, my Mom said she could pick us up and you guys could stay over." Clint so far was on his phone texting. But thank God, because I didn't wanna stay in this haunted house another second.

**POV:- Clint**

Before, I was pretty much the only one who knew what Bruce went, you'd think that he was the kind of person to crack any second and get mad but he's really not. I wonder is he meditates or something. So, we were in my Mom's car on our way home, well my home at least. We weren't gonna stay there, but at Nat's simply because her parents were out again. I wonder whether they actually come back. Because Nat never talks about them, even to me. It's weird. It wasn't a long drive but it was a bit awkward, it always is with a parent in the car. So of course apart from a few whispers here and there, it was silent af. So, we reached after a couple of years and basically stumbled out of the car. Wait did you expect!? It was seven people and one tiny car. Do the math! 

Many people feel like Nat may be the only person or rather living being that doesn't have a soft spot or like a topic to avoid but I think it might be her parents. I've never brought them up and neither has anyone else because they're scared of her but I feel like I'm gonna have to someday. And I pray that the day that happens she might just be in a good mood or well anything that tips the scales in the direction of not killing me.

Anyway, moving on. We realised that everyone was gonna have to stay the night because that was the original plan. But no one had brought any sort of clothing so we had to improvise. We just used a few spare T-shirts from Nat's Dad's closet and Steve was pretty much the only person who properly fit in it. Thankfully I had my clothes next door and Wanda just used Nat's. Thus started our impromptu sleepover thing. This was gonna be a fun night. I hope. At least if it wasn't, I have Pietro now.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now at this point, I am really blanking on ideas for the trip. So please, help me! I'm desperate. Have a heart!! Also enjoy. And don't worry I'll be fine, I just over exaggerate everything I say. K byeeeee
> 
> Word Count:- 1045


	14. StoryTime.

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Natasha**

This is the first time I've had a sleepover with anyone. You know except Clint and occasionally Bruce but apart from that, never. I've never really had friends who were girls, I don't know it just never suited me. And to be fair, even if I did I definitely wouldn't be the type to have sleepovers and pillow fights and all that jazz. It just isn't my thing. I was never 'that type' of girl and now, I'm proud to say I never will be. Plus those girls' screams could shatter chandeliers. I'm happy with the friends I have - Clint mostly. Okay now that I think of it, Clint does do all those things sometimes.   
"So, whaddaya guys wanna do first?" There was a little bit of tension or rather awkwardness. So I figures I might as well break the ice.   
"Pillow fi-" I was gonna kill Clint because he was doing it on purpose cause he knew I hated them. So I didn't even let him finish. It didn't surprise him, obviously.  
"NO. Now shut up or I'll do it for you." I wasn't joking and he knew me well enough to know that.

In the end, with no more suggestions for games except Truth or Dare which did not end well last time, we just decided to tell stories. Not haunted ones or anything, just stories. I thought it was a good idea and it would give me a good chance to expose Clint. Ah, fifth grade science project. Those were good times. This is gonna be fun. This is payback for every single time he ruined me which is a lot. I wanna to expose him and I wanna see him crumble as I do.   
"I'll go first." It was aimed directly at Clint. A small smirk grasped my lips as I began to slowly start my descent into Clint's everlasting shame. He should be glad the entire gang isn't here. I watched smugly as the former smile on his face began to slowly faded away leaving a fearful expression etched onto his demeanor as I kicked off.

"Fifth grade science project." The funny part was he couldn't do anything because he knows I could easily take him. So all he can do is sit and let the rage bubble inside him.  
"Clint thought it was an oh-so-amazing idea to create a disposal unit because obviously toilets weren't good enough for him." At this point everyone pretty much knew where this was going. But nonetheless, it was still just as fun.  
"I need to use the toi-" He was on the verge of getting up but he knows me, I'm gonna make him sit here for his inevitable doom.  
"SIT!" And just like that, he plops himself back down. I'd like to think in a few months, I would have the entire school at the tip of my finger. Anyway....  
"Of course, Clint isn't exactly a rocket scientist and well there was a system malfunction, wasn't there Clint? What was it exactly?" All eyes fell on Clint who had knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in between. He slowly looked up, finally processing what I had said and giving me a–unnoticed by everyone else–death glare. Which I politely responded to with an innocent smile.

"The uh- contents if the contraption, i guess wouldn't- uh wouldn't, didn't go down." So much fun. Wow, so great. I love today. Why is there hate in the world, why can't we all bond over how stupid Clint is? After a lot of gasps and giggles, I continued.  
"Yeah, and better yet, Clint advised against my idea of using chocolate mousse. Oh wait no, he ate it so we couldn't use it." So dumb, what were the heavens thinking when they made this prat my best friend.  
"So, we were forced to use Barney's...excreta." Eyes widened in either surprise or confusion which Clint was so polite as to clear up.  
"My dog." That's when Steve lost it. He was on his back hand on chest. It was quite amusing in itself. I was surprised Bruce wasn't laughing, he must've known but you could tell the recollection was hilarious.  
"So, because of something I like to call perfect timing, when the teachers came over, the contraption incidentally, "hurled" the contents onto Clint and emptied itself all over his pretty little face." Laughter came like clockwork. Sure Steve's distinct one could be heard over it all. Boy I wish I had a night with him before Tony got a hold of him. That would have been a good evening. Eh, I'll probably be over it by tomorrow.

"Okay, who's next." Nothing could bring me down. Pietro is to Clint like insulting Clint is to me. True dat. Even though, I was excited to see what everyone else had in store.   
"I guess I could go." Wanda finally calms herself for long enough to mutter out. I hope its something good like childhood stories of Pietro or something. Oh it's gonna be so embarrassing. And they can't even get back at me.  
"Okay." Here comes the good stuff!!

**POV:- Steve**

Wanda was just about to tell a story. Nat's one about Clint was gold, pure gold. It totally got Tony and whatever he could be doing off my mind...until of course I just thought him by thinking about not thinking about him just now. Okay, he's fine. He's safe. He's used to these kind of things, right? He parties a lot so he's got it under control. He's used to the atmosphere. And I totally trust him about keeping it in his pants. He may be bi but after what Clint told me, he really likes me so hopefully he would be sensible enough to not do anything. Maybe. Ish?  
 **~Time Skip to Next** **Morning** **~**

**POV:- Tony**

Ugh, headache much? That was a crazy party. Talk about your deadly hangover. Where am I? Oh right my room. Wow! I was responsible enough to come home. This is sick. Oh and my dog's here! Okay, so I gotta get a shower and bacon. Now.

_Wait, I don't have a dog._

"Hey sex machine."

FUCK.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, plot twist. Wait to see in the next chapter. I will be doing this from the party point of view so you know exactly what happened. I know a lot of people don't like Tony portrayed as a cheater but I'll rectify it in the next chapter. PS. I'm gonna post the chapter later just to build suspense so enjoy!!!
> 
> Word Count:- 1108


	15. Couple of Drinks? Couple of Drunks!

**Warning:- Not smut, but the stuff leading up to it.**  
~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Tony**

I can't believe he left! Risking what!? I am a teenager and I have a right to have fun! This is literally the definition of paradise. Plus, I'm not even gonna drink. Okay I might have like one. But that's it! Okay, let's have some fun. But drink first. Maybe if I can find Rho-   
"Tones!!" There he is. My third best friend.   
"Rhodes!!" He's always at these parties and for some reason always knows where to get a drink. Either that or he has one, like in this case. He hands me something clear gold in a glass. I down it without a second thought. I trust him enough to know that drink was safe. Speaking if which, I need another. I make my way through the sweaty throng of people seemingly dancing their troubles away and reach a less crowded, yet far from secluded kitchen. There weren't many people dancing but there were in the least ten couples tongue fighting for dominance. If I hadn't just made out with the HOTTEST GUY IN THE WORLD, I would've totally been jealous of those whores but fate has truly been kind to me. Meanwhile though, since my best friends walked out on me, I gotta find new ones. Temporarily but still.

And what better way to find friends that to dance with random strangers that apparently go to the same educational institution as me. How incidental. So I make my way to the living room aka the makeshift dancefloor which actually to be honest, is everywhere. Dance dance dance dance. Oh right, I have no idea how to dance. My bad. Okay, plan B, just jump and flail your hands randomly. Oh yay it's working! Wish people are really handsy. Wish, get your hand out of my pants woman! This slut is taken! My mind was just a flurry at that point. I couldn't focus. My thought process went kind of like a bad song. My mind was saying no but my body? Oh it was having fun, a little too much fun. A lot of fun.

**POV:- Sam**

"Oh yeah Buck!" He currently had me on a kitchen counter and trust me, I was getting hot! I had seen Tony not far back come in, take a drink and leave. I wonder Steve is. Oh damn, sweet spot.   
"I'm gonna get a drink." WHAT!?   
"WHAT!?" He's gonna leave me here!? I ain't letting him get away that easy. I follow on his tail off the kitchen counter and to the cooler where he pulls out two beers. I put a hand out to receive but come up empty handed. He downed them both. Then out of nowhere, I feel hands on my back. Before I knew it, I was being pulled backward only to be welcomed by sweat and grime and girls grinding against me. It was then I saw Bucky through the crowds. He had been digging through the school to find something. I thought and hoped it was me because it would have been really embarrassing if it wasn't. I tried screaming his name but every decided was drowned out by the elecronic music booming from countless directions.

"BUCK!!!" That got his attention. He turned in my direction from the sudden call of desperation. He finally spotted me and his face lit up and the sight but was soon went frown as he noticed the girls. I mouthed a 'HELP' earning a chuckle. I certainly couldn't hear it but seeing it was enough. He made his way to me tearung through anyone in his way until the only thing left was the circles of girls gnawing at my clothes for some bizarre reason I didn't wanna know. Ever. You'd think it'd be easy to get through them but they were nit letting anything through. They had me held by my ankles and wrists and I'm pretty sure they were trying to take my shirt off. I hate parties!

**POV:- Loki**

"Brother, is my presence truly necessary at these intoxicated social gatherings?" I don't get the point of attending these atrocious 'parties'. They are meant to be a platform for fun, but instead everyone here is either dancing way out of synchronization or seemingly passed out. So useless.  
"Well, I wanted you to experience one before departing for higher education." Such a lame excuse.   
"There is absolutely no point in comi- oh there's Stephen! Bye." The one normal person in this place. I must stay close.  
"Stephen!" I spot him standing awkwardly at the corner of the living room. He turns around to find the origin of voice which is when he sees me.  
"Loki!" He practically ran up to me. Or rather, we both do and met halfway. As I expected, like me, he thought everyone here was acting totally worthless and how this is no example of 'fun' and shouldn't be in anyone's dictionary.

After trying to talk for another twenty minutes or so, we finally decided on searching for a more secluded area where we could properly hear each other in the least. After an extensive search, we settle for the study. Seemed suitible considering almost everyone at this school cowers at the word. We talked about everything you'd think teenagers talked about. The position of the Sirius, Saturn's rings, moon signs, you know the usual. After a few conversations and a few chuckles here and there, everything went quiet. Sure the outside was still booming but between us, not a single sound escaped. There was a kind if...tension. It wasn't awkward but rather comfortable. Then, he leaned in with his eyes closed. I had never kisses anyone but I've watched enough movies to know he wanted one. Alas, the timing was wrong. I put my index finger in his lips and pushed them away. His eyes opened. They were filled with emotion, hurt and...regret.   
"Don't take it the wrong way. It's just that the stars aren't in our favour today. We must wait for the fourth allignment. Plus, would you really want out first kiss in this establishment?" His eyes cleared up and he smiled. A nice smile.

**POV:- Tony**

It was...erotic, sensual, intoxicating. We were just dancing, nothing harmful. Just dancing and having fun. I knew what I was doing and we both knew our limits. Me and whoever this girl is(Tony and Bruce are bi). Then things started getting dangerous, and I loved it. Everything was happening in slow motion. Her arms that were waving in the air were now instead on my shoulders. The sudden weight on my collarbone alarming. She dipped and slowly ran her soft supple fingers edged with her sharp claws up my clothed leg as she came back up. Her hands however stayed down south, teasing and playing with my thighs. The feeling sent sparks through my backbone that exploded through my head. My lungs gave in letting out a strangled moan erupting through my chest. No one heard it due to the blasting music if you could call it that but she seemed to.

She dipped again but didn't come back this time. Her hands slid around and moved to their next target: my butt. All this while she was kissing down my side through my T-shirt. After what seemed like an eternity of moans yet still too short, she rose back up.   
"Let's get out of here." She whispered seductively in my ear before biting at my earlobe. Unable to form sentences, I simply nodded. She grabbed my arm and dragged me through the front door and to a Harley. She passed me a helmet. I was scared, I had never been on a bike like this before. What if I fell off? No, I'll be fine.   
"Are your parents home?" Are they ever? Always too preoccupied with business to worry about their only son. I shook my head and gave her my address. And off we went...  
~ **Time Skip to Next Morning** ~

"Hey sex machine."

FUCK. Who is that!? Ouch, headache! Oh God! I turn around to see a girl under the covers looking me, sheets pulled up to her neck indicating she was most probably naked. My hands went down to confirm my worst nightmare, I was naked too!! Shit!  
"Sleep well?" Ugh, will she shut up, her voice is deprecating.   
"Shh!" It may have come up a bit rude but I'm mad, not at her but at myself. I lost my virginity drunk at 16! And more importantly, I cheated on Steve! I've had one boyfriend my entire life and I've ruined it!   
"Excuse me!" And she's mad.   
"Sorry, it's just that....I have a boyfriend." Her face flushed of all colour leaving an exasperated expression written on her face.   
"Bi?" I nodded in shame, not because I was bi but because I cheated in Steve. The nicest, sweetest and well hottest guy in school accepted me as his boyfriend and I ruined it in a couple of hours. I would've panicked but I was too lazy to so I'm gonna stay calm.

And as if fate intevened, the doorbell rang. How nice.   
"Who is that?" I have no idea.  
"Good question." Not wanting to take any chances, I stashed her in my walk-in closet, pulling on some clothes in the process and ran down as fast as I could. I quickly made sure my hair didn't look like a dead bird and opened the door to a smiling.....Steve. Now I panicked, and I panicked bad. I may have been a little noticeable because his once cheerful expression turned.   
"Hi Tony, are you okay?" He's so hot...and polite...and awesome and I cheated on him! I should tell him. Right? All the movies say its a bad idea but now that I'm in the situation, I realise the problem and I've decided I'm not gonna do it! That's gonna work, right? Ugh, I don't know.  
"Yeah." He doesn't need to know what's going on in my mind.   
"I just wanted to make sure you uh- got home safely." Stop making me feel worse!!!!   
"Well, I am. Thanks. But I have to be somewhere so I'll see you at school Monday? Or I might drop by tomorrow." I made the usual appointment excuse before he kissed me on the cheek and turned around but stopped and faced me again.   
"Whose motorbike is that?" He was referring to what's-her-name. Crap, I've become one of those assholes who doesn't even know the names of the people he sleeps with. Sure I love parties but Its never gone this extreme.   
"The neighbours, crazy bunch." He lets out one of his overly cute snickers and trots away until he rounds the corner out of sight. Meanwhile I usher ' _Nia_ ' out of the house(because its Virginia, but luv you Nia). I hastily dial Bruce and Clint, I need to talk right now.  
"I did something terrible." I heard eye rolls on their sides of the call, don't ask how, I just did.

"We'll be there in ten."

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, drama much!? Now, to briefly explain Tony's lifestyle. He's half party animal, half nerd. He throws parties, drinks and the works but his nerd side keeps him from doing something stupid like, well what he just did. So that's it. I love the fact I could and am going to squeeze out like six chapters from this one night alone. Anyway, I've planned the rest or most of it so have fun. Also the next chapter will be the same thing. But again after the night, I haven't written so sorry. Imma do it now.
> 
> Word Count:- 1940


	16. Bucky's Wild Ride.

**Make sure you check out the end for a challenge!!! -A/n**   
_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Pietro**

Natasha had just finished her story about Clint, and Wanda was about to go. I found Nat's very amusing although I don't know what Wanda would talk about, its just that we didn't go out much, so we didn't have those memorable childhood experiences. But after Clint's story, I was in a very good mood and I think everyone was actually. So hopefully Wanda kept the mood like that. She began.   
"There once was a little girl born in Russia at night." Suddenly the room went black, pitch black. It was almost like she was controlling the switches with her mind, but I think it was Nat. Another thing was Wanda's voice was spooky and the kind that sends chills through you. I could tell it wasn't going to be a happy story. "She was born into a nice family but was kidnapped the day after her birth." I have a feeling I know where she's going with this. But it will be fine as long as she doesn't say her name. "Her name was _Wanda._ " Crap. I looked around the room and saw a lot of confused faces, none shocked just purely confused. Wanda continued. "She was kidnapped by a Russian drug cartel to do experiments. She could do nothing as she was a mere infant." Yep, I know exactly where this is going.

"BUT! Two spies aka my parents broke into the building and rescued me! And all was well." And that's where it went.  
"Wow." It was slightly monotoned and because it was Nat, it had to be sarcastic. The air was thick with less confusion but instead with concern, and a bit of horror.   
"Yes, nice Wanda. That's the story our parents told us about when we were young." Wanda oblivious to the tension was quite pleased with herself while everyone was staring at me. I mouthed a quick 'I'll tell her later' and the games continued. Hopefully next we can have a funny one.

**POV:- Steve**

I can't believe Pietro never told Wanda that story was fake. But even more than that, how did she not realise!? Anyway, it gave me chills, not the actual story but the way she narrated it, it was creepy. Anyway, we needed a funny one to lighten up the mood. Like Nat's. Now that I think of it, we probably should've done Nat's first and kept the best for last or something but then again, how would we know.   
"Okay who wants to go next?" Let's go positive vibes. Unfortunately literally no hands went up. Okay, Ummm.   
"I guess I'll go." Well someone had to step up and lighten the mood so I habe to think of something, preferably when I was young, possibly one with Bucky. Ooh yeah, that wiuld definitely go down well in this crowd. Okay...think think think. Let's see, I need a happy memory of when I little maybe and Bucky needs to be in it, well he doesn't need to but it would definitely be better if he was. Ohhhh, wait. I GOT ONE! And it's a good one. Good thing Bucky isn't here to protest against me revealing his biggest secret. It was gold. It is gold. It wouldn't be as good as Clint's maybe but still up there.   
"Steve?" I was pulled out of my story choosing thoughts with Nat's hand waving vigorously in front of my face.   
"Yeah, I was just picking one. Got it!" Her face changed from one of concern-ish to a smirk. And I began...

"Well, Disneyland!" That's how I started, it was solid, in my opinion. The expressions of curiosity and cued excitement built. So I continued.  
"Okay, Bucky's and my family had gone there a couple years ago. We had saved up a lot of it, so we were excited. He all had lunch before we started. Bucky may have had a little bit too many tacos so yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna skip to the good part. We, as in Bucky, his older sister Karen and I were supposed to ride the 'Space Mountain'. I don't think they knew Bucky had a sister. Anyway.  
"So, we were riding and well, Bucky's lunch was kinda kicking in you could say." Mouths dropped, like literally. People thought they could see where this was going but they were dead wrong.  
"He hurled didn't he." Natasha, very confident that she had figured my story out, stated.   
"No, it decided to visit a little town down south." For the first time, Natasha looked....dumbfounded. It did not suit her usual self. Then, everyone burst into short fits of laughter, being unable to breathe properly. But before long, they shut up due to the unconventional howls of laughter erupting from Natasha. I don't think anyone had see her laugh, not this heartily at least. It was a surprise maybe, but it was a good surprise.

After that, the night was pretty uneventful. It was really fun but of course my mind was still on Tony, I was worried that he wouldn't make it home safely. Maybe I should go there in the morning. But I wouldn't wanna intrude.

No, I am going to go.

I hope he's okay.

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy! This time, I have a challenge because I was bored. It isn't hard but still. Including the chapter name which is very important, there are two TV references of different TV shows. Whoever finds them first and comments them will get a shoutout next chapter, if no one gets it until I post the next chapter, I will take the first who gives me at least one. Also, please post them together because if you give me one first and then one later, I probably won't consider until the second one comes. OK, good luck and ciao. Also sorry for the incredibly short chapter.  
> PS. I'll give you guys hints, one is Disney Channel related and the other is basically the imbed into the story Steve tells is probably and my Fandom gonna get that one in a snap but the other one's a little harder.
> 
> Word Count:- 1036


	17. hAvE yOu GoNe CoCoNuTs?!

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **P** **OV:-** **Tony**

"Okay, what's your name?" She looked so ashamed, she probably wouldn't be if she didn't know I was gay but what's done is done so screw it.  
"Ashley." I had never seen her before, even around school.  
"Well Ashley, I'm To-"  
"Tony Stark. Yeah, no shit." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. But how did she know who I was if she was drunk? Did she recognize me now? But she should be really hungover. Wait!  
"Were you drunk, were you?" She shook her head signalling a 'no'. It all made sense. She slept with me sober. Oh My God.   
"You slept with me because of my money!?" What kind of creep does that!? "What were you expecting, me to give you money after sleeping with me!?"   
"Maybe." She shrugs it off as if it's nothing but a factor. I was loosing it, WHAT A WHORE!  
"GET OUT!" She jumped at my sudden outburst. I can't believe I lost my virginity and cheated on probably my only chance at real love all in one night because a bloody b!t¢h wanted money! Oh my God!! She scrambled with her clothes and ran out. Soon I heard the door shut.

I immediately reached for my phone which was on the bedside table and dialed Clint. Bruce never picks up his phone but they're most probably together sooo... Anyway, I can hear the phone ringing for what seemed like millenniums before I finally hear that oh-so-satisfying beep.   
"Tony?" Clint sounds like he's barely awake, let alone out of bed. Maybe it's a bit too early for him.   
"Meet me at the beach. NOW!" Excessive groans and grunts corrupt the silence after.  
"Bruce wants to sleep. And so do I." Clint was never gonna give in.  
"Give Bruce the phone." I hear the muffled sounds of what was probably Clint throwing his phone across the room.  
"Tones, I get you wanna talk but I reall-"  
"I cheated on Steve." I cut him off because I wasn't in the mood for his BS. I expecting something like a 'WHAT!!!' that could be heard in Australia but instead the line goes dead quiet. After that all I hear is 'Clint let's go' and before I could say something, the call gets cut. For some reason, Bruce sounded...angry. Why would he be angry? I didn't have time to think though because I needed to get to the beach, and fast.

**POV:- Clint**

"Why won't you just tell me!?" Bruce knew something and he refused to tell me, always responding with...  
"It's not mine to reveal." Only this time he also added something else. "But I can guarantee a death by the end of today." Apart from that, I had no clue as to what Tony was gonna tell me. Except of course the fact that Bruce was really mad. What were my clues? Well, let's see, he was seething, literally. And also he was so mad, heat was coming off of him in waves. Like it was practically 7° out and he was wearing a fu¢k!ng T-shirt. I had four layers on and was holding all his jackets and he was wearing a T-shirt! We speed walked to the beach towards a piece of shade with a big rock in the middle and saw Tony walking towards us from the opposite direction we came. This rock is where we always hang out when we were at the beach. When Tony was within a metres distance, Bruce stormed over and slapped him straight across the face. The sound of skin hitting skin(wink wink) seemingly excited for a few miles. It was kinda awesome. I had known Bruce for some time and he was anything but violent so this was like a breath of fresh air.

But that also got me wondering what Tony did that was so bad. Bruce then calmed down and put his jackets back on while Tony had his hand on his cheek, a red mark sprawled across his face.  
"That felt good." Bruce was pleased with himself and to be honest, so was I.  
"Good? That was bloody brilliant!"   
"I did not deserve that!" Tony looked pissed but then Bruce glared at him and he quickly changed his answer. I was curious now and honestly running out of patience.  
"Can one of you tell me what Tony did?" I didn't shout because the air was already thick with, well I wouldn't say violence but along the lines of it.  
"Tell him." Tony clearly didn't want to say whatever it was out loud.  
"He cheated on Steve." What. Without a second though, I lunged forward and slapped him across the other side. It wasn't as hard, because Bruce's anger was building up but it was hard nonetheless. Bruce simply laughed. I don't blame him.

"Why are you guys mad? I should be mad, and I am but you don't see me slapping myself."   
"We're not mad, we slapped you because you cheated on a guy you've been drooling over since kindergarten and we wanted to show you how stupid you are." Tony scowled at how true the sentence was but that's actually not the reason I was mad.  
"Speak for yourself, because we may not show it in school, but Steve and I are very good friends, like because we're always lab partners and stuff. In fact we're in each other's top five friends list." It was true but I didn't want Tony to find out and bug me 24/7 so I barely talked to him in school. Of course, I told him it was because we had a reputation to uphold and shouldn't be see with me but still, Steve is a really nice guy and a really good friend.

I knew Tony might have been a bit ticked off because I had known him all that time but he had no right to be. Under these circumstances at least.   
"Well, tell us what happened last night." Bruce wasn't taking any shit from Tony.   
"I don't remember, I was a bit mad because you guys left, I had a lot to drink, danced with someone and the next thing I know, we were on her bike to my place." Her? That's weird.  
"So it was a girl." Tony's mouth opened to say something but soon closed in the realisation he had left out that important detail.   
"Yeah." It wasn't all that bad, I mean at least he didn't do it on purpose. "Also she was sober and slept with me because I was rich." Okay, that I was not expecting that. Wow, awkward. At this point, Bruce pretty much had smoke coming out of ears. Like not even theoretically, I wonder if he had a medical problem or something. But I don't think he was mad at Tony anymore. I mean it wasn't his fault, but then again we _did_ tell him not to go to that party sooo...to be fair. You know what I'm willing to forgive him, I'll call it a 50-50 things he did wrong and let it go but Bruce was not on the same page.

Then, something really weird happened. Like I mean really weird. Like worse that Strange. Heh, pun. Oh my God, I'm laughing at my own puns, who have I become!? Oh right the weird thing, Bruce decided to put on a little show, you know roleplay. He found a coconut, pretty battered but still in shape. Then he placed it on the ground. Then he pulled out a post-it from his jacket and jotted something down.  
"You just have those with you at all times?" Bruce quickly shut him up with a death glare. He stuck a post-it on the coconut reading 'TONY'. But I'm sure he was really tempted to draw a knife next to it. Anyway...then he started.  
"I'm Steve." He then stepped up to the coconut and bent down. "I forgive you Tony, I hope you succeed in all your future endeavours." Then he got up and walked away. I was confused because I though he would do something like rip it apart. "That was Scene 1, now for 2. I'm Clint, Nat, Thor Bucky, Sam and myself." Ooh, things were gonna be fun. He then slowly stepped up to the coconut sporting a forced innocent smile, like the one Chucky gives his victims before killing them. Then, he stomped it, like full on. In fact, it was so much so that it flattened! A coconut shell, solid one that too, flattened! Who the hell knew Bruce was strong!? But he wasn't done, he picked it up and threw it repeatedly against a palm tree bark until it finally split. I'm pretty sure he was taking out all the anger on this because he didn't wanna hurt Tony. Then he threw them in the direction of the ocean, but because he was terrible at throwing, they only went a few feet. Until I picked the halves up and ripped 'em into quarters and threw them into the ocean myself.

What an eventful day!

~ _THE END_ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello! I have just realised I actually went somewhere with this story. I'm impressed, I actually thought that I would be too lazy and would've given up. Oh My God, I'm maturing. I have to admit, it's a weird feeling. Also, if you're wondering, I don't know if you are, but I am going to do about 25 chapters including the trip and exams so I can't give an actual number, might be less or more. And then I might either do a sequel on the holidays or the next year aka the last year of highschool. Hey, I just realised if I do a book on the holidays, I'd be following the setting of High School Musical. But anyway, I have my heart set on a sequel but it won't come directly after this so, just whatever. K, enjoy!
> 
> ALSO, I HAVE A WINNER WHO IS THE ONE AND ONLY, THE AWESOME INTELLIGENT POWER OF –drumroll please– nianaik03 who guessed Hannah Montana in the title. The 'Bucky's Wild Ride' parallels to 'Hannah's Wild Ride' which was the newspaper headlines after she jumped on paparazzi. But also akx1357 guessed F.R.I.E.N.D.S. which I'm surprised no one guessed because I include a lot of their references. Steve's story about Bucky is basically the same as Chandler's story about Ross.
> 
> So kinda 50/50.
> 
> Word Count:- 1756


	18. 50 Words for Murder, and She's Every One of 'em

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:-** **Natasha**

Steve had returned from his unannounced voyage. It was really early and I was only awake because I heard him.   
"Where did you go?" I was surprised he didn't jump, usually my presence in a situation like this is unknown, intentionally of course.   
"Tony's." Of course, why didn't I suspect it, he was probably checking to see if he was well after the party. Such a goody two shoes. But then again, I thought Bruce and Clint just went to meet him.   
"Did you meet Bruce and Clint?" Such idiots, why didn't they just go together. So stupid.   
"No, why would I?"   
"They left like an hour after you did. Maybe less." Unless Tony called them after taking to Steve. That would make a lot of sense.   
"Well I stopped to get donuts for everyone so, I probably missed them." How naive. How incredibly naive.   
"Yeah anyway, be back in an hour, keep the twins here, I'll be back soon." I left Steve standing there awkwardly as my need to be sudden victimized him. Thankfully, the Maximoffs love sleep. Anyway.

Watch out Tony, Natasha's coming.  
(imagine explosions behind her when she walks down the road in leather)

Don't judge me but I track Clint's phone. It's not for situations like this, but I could still use it. And I have it because that kid gets into the weirdest situations and I always need to get him out. Trust me, if I had this earlier, things would have been so much easier. So, tracking device it is. What I didn't expect however was for him to be at the beach. He's never been at the beach, right? Maybe he goes there with Bruce and Tony? Ugh, no time to sweat the small stuff, I walk to the beach, it wasn't very far, and followed the little red dot to a piece of shade where I find Tony staring toward the shore in confusion and weirdly fear. Bruce was forcing down a smile, what's that about, and I then spotted Clint throwing something into the ocean. This is definitely something interesting. I hid myself behind a tree so as to not comprimise myself to Clint who is surprisingly sharper than he seems.

"Was that necessary?"   
"Yes, unless you want us to take out the rest of our anger on you." Anger? Interesting. I need to know what happened if I wanna stay on top. Tony will break, but Clint won't let me get to him. Bruce will be predicted to be scared and Tony might run when I'm trying to tackle him. Unless.....this is gonna be fun. Real fun. I run up when I see an opening and handle Clint first. I take down Tony before he has a chance to react.

(Okay top is Clint↑, bottom Tony↓, but of course it was a little less brutal. Let your imagination transport you. Also I wouldn't do this if I couldn't explain it properly in words. PS. The pole Clint hits is a branch.)

I put my foot in nook of Tony's neck in order to restrict him from escaping.  
"What the hell, Clint! Help me!"   
"I'm sorry but I'm mad at you too, so..." In this I felt the need to laugh, not that heartily, just a small giggle. Then, my attention went back to Tony.

"Well?" He looked around to Bruce and Clint for help. But it wasn't physical help, it was something to do with the 'secret'. This must be a big one. A real big one. But not receiving any help from his besties, he caves. How nice. He sucks in a breath, clearly nervous with revealing his message. A smirk crept onto my face as I was about to extract probably the juiciest secret ever.  
"I cheated on Steve."

**POV:- Bruce**

I watched as Nat's face went white with horror. Her confident demeanor washed away while her mind processed what had been revealed. She lost her footing on Tony's neck letting him breathe and stumbled back. On the verge of falling with utter shock, Clint grabbed her by her shoulders and let her dump her body weight on him. It was very unnatural, seeing Natasha so scared, so...

vulnerable.

Not a word anyone has used to describe Natasha but then again it wasn't completely unexpected of course considering they're basically childhood friends, nothing compared to her and Clint but still. After taking a couple minutes to cool down, her processing finally complete, her expression changed in a split of a second, from shock, to anger. Her eyes narrowed down onto Tony, like a cheetah marking its prey before its strikes.   
"Nat, heel." How could Clint joke in a situation like this!? I mean, one strike and Tony could literally die. At least he knew better than to run, I mean imagine. Nat would basically jump on him and claw him down. Actually now that I think of it, that would be hilarious. Brutal, but hilarious. But somehow at the words, Nat's face softened and turned to Clint. Oh God, now he's gonna die. She's going to go on a effing killing spree!!   
"Right, I'm fine." Okayyyyy....   
"Oh thank God!" Okay, Tony is the biggest idiot in the universe. She turns to face him again, throwing one hell of a punch before turning back to Clint. Did I mention Tony was basically bleeding as the sand below him turned red.

"Now I'm fine."

~ _THE END_ ~  
 **This is the first chapter I've written after a particularly long sabbatical. And also I am writing a new Marauders Era Harry Wizarding World book but whatever. So I know this one is terrible and I am sorry, but it is a hugely important part so please read it. Also I happened upon the gifs and couldn't help myself. By happened upon, I obviously mean searched for about half an hour. Anyway, new chapters will be drastically better so just hang in there.**

**Word Count:- 1098**


	19. Smooch Smooch.

~ _LET'S GO_ ~  
 **POV:- Natasha**

"So basically you want me to lie to him?!" That was the most outrageous thing I had ever heard since Clint trying to convince me he didn't cry after he kissed Pietro. I could never lie to Steve, the notion of it altogether seemed like an impossible feat. The guy was a saint, well a rather corrupted saint, courtesy of moi, but a saint nonetheless. And not to mention, one of my best friends. Okay, that reminds me, maybe I should punch Tony again, that might help. It helped the last couple of times. 

"Pretty much, just until I can pluck up the courage to tell him." Well, it being the holidays would certainly make the ignorance much easier. Of course I would still be spending a lot of time with him but then again, I am really good at keeping secrets. 

We were on our way home and it was a while before my self confliction concluded and Tony retired to the safety of his own home, because I was going to kill him if he had said another word. We reached Nathasha's again only to find the twins still sound asleep in Nat's bed and absolutely no Steve, however, he did seem to have cleaned up before he left. The jerk of the door unfortunately woke up the twins from their slumber. They were clearly not morning people, which doesn't exactly go hand in hand with school. Anyway, they must need to get home, their parents must be worried sick. 

"Where did you guys go? Oh hey Tony!" Tony waves in reply and well Wanda seemed happy but Pietro was clearly not enjoying having been woken up at the early hour of twelve in the afternoon. I swear these sibling aare legit polar opposites. Anyway, I'm still way too pissed to wanna do anything but be social right now, so I go around the room, grabbing my iPod and earphones, the rest of the room eying me confused except Clint who knew of my coping methods. 

"Oh just a walk." I quickly muttered, slightly out of breath.I didn't want to disclose anything as of now, especially considering I didn't know how trustworthy they were, and we had only just met them a couple of weeks ago so maybe not the right time. I get a jacket and head out, Clint following close behind, much to the crystal dissatisfaction in Pietro's eyes. 

"Would you like me to come?" His fear for myself brought a slight smile to my face but I shook my head, dismissing his offer.

"Of course not, you know no one can touch me and plus, I need you to make sure the twins return home safe." With that I exited the house, my ears plugged as I stepped outside into the cold and sharp air, waking as my mind organised it itself and my thoughts cleared into oblivion. 

**POV:- Clint**

Natasha had left, the twins, Bruce, Tony and I the only ones left. The twins were just about packed up when I went back up to Nat's room. As I entered, the eyes of my _boyfriend_ lit up, acknowledging the fact that I had not left. I loved that I could call him that now, he's nice to have with all the shit Tony got himself into, that I now am obliged to help him sort himself out. The twins have a shower while Bruce and Tony are having a whisper argument that Bruce is obviously winning. I had had enough at that point and grabbed the twins and got out of there as quickly as I could, not wanting any part of that conversation. As soon as I stepped out, I realised I had no idea where Pietro lived.

"So where do you guys live?" I seemed odd that I had no idea where my boyfriend lived but then again we started dating yesterday so I guess I get a pass. On the way to their house, just about twenty minutes away, Pietro and I held hands, tightly while the three of us made small talk. I didn't want Wnda to feel too awkward third wheeling. We reached fairly quickly, I think it was because we all just wanted to get out of the cold atmosphere. An aged man opened the door. He wasn't particularly old but grey hair sprinkled his near-bald. He had a demeanor as something of a person who had experienced a hell of a lot. As soon as his eyes settled on Wanda, his eyes lit up with pride, engulfing her into a bear hug, though delicate as though trying not to break her. 

She pulled back and walked behind him inside their house. I let go of Pietro's hand before his father could see us, his eyes dimmed a little at the view of his son, but nothing to extreme to the point of hatred. Pietro must have noticed a slight disappointment in the facial features of his Dad and may have felt a little upset because he let out a huff.

"Hey Dad." He grabbed my hand again, squeezing tightly until I couldn't feel the blood rushing to my fingers anymore. Then, completely out of the blue, he glared at his Dad, eye to eye, his anxiousness to displease him just a tinge shining in his blue orbs. He turns to face me, grabbing me by my collar and pressing his lips against mine. It was just as good as that first game of Truth and Dare, if not better. All his emotions were expressed in that one encounter, his anger and pain and it was by far the best kiss I had ever experienced. 

I wasn't planning on pulling away but the realisation of my surrounding came crashing back when Pietro's father let out a snort of disapproval separating us from our lock. Then, Pietro shot me one last mischievous smirk and the cutest wink I had ever seen before retreating back to the comfort of his home, blushing like crazy at the kiss and his new found surge of confidence. His Dad pushed him further inside before entering the structure himself but not before Pietro could mutter a small, 'bye Clint.'

And with that, I made my way back to Nat's preparing myself to deal with the oncoming raging storm ahead. This is gonna be a nightmare.

_~THE END~_   
**Hey people, so I was thinking, you know how I was gonna write a sequel, well I realised that I didn't really wanna write of the next year, so I am going to end this book when the holidays end and restart a new one when the next term starts. Speaking off, I don't really know the academic year in America so sorry, I just made one up. So this book will end soon and the trip and most importantly** **WandaVision** **will be in the sequel. Yay! For now I have to work on my new Harry Potter Marauders Era but the sequel will be out soon, so sorry for the abrupt ending and this massive change.**   
  


**Word Count:- 12** **18**


	20. Let's Just Stand Here.

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Clint**

The air was thick with the tension of the prior revelation from my oh so best friend, in fact it was so thick that it could be cut with a comic book. The four of us were standing in the middle of Natasha's room. The furniture was moved to the edges of the room and we were in a circle like we were about to get into a full-on brawl. 

Tony was standing across me, guilt and fear written upon his face and embarrassment threatening his demeanor. The effects of his action had dawned on him and everyone around him weren't exactly comforting except Bruce, who I did not understand. I think if it was anyone else, Nat would have gone bazonkadonks if it was anyone else but he thankfully had a soft spot for the genius. Tony had sweat dripped down his face, beads running along. He had already taken of a layer of clothes displaying his plain thin yet soaked T-shirt within.

Natasha was on my right, holding the strongest death stare I had seen. I mean, if looks could kill, he'd wish he was dead. She was as usual standing with her arms crossed, clothed in leather and her gaze dripping in sarcasm but overridden with anger. She wore an incredibly strong attitude, her dashing red lipstick contrasting her otherwise crispness and sadism.

Bruce stood to my left, seemingly the only calm and innocent individual in the room. The only one who seemed uncorrupted by all the drama dense in the air. He was dressed in a -to put it lightly- 1900s nerd uniform. He brought a relaxing aura with him. 

Everyone was looking at Tony, no matter what their gazes held, and Tony was looking at me, almost as a cry for help. He looked different than he was a couple of hours ago, almost as though he had tears threatening to spill. It was a new side of him I saw, only noticeable to someone who had known him well enough. It was a very rare occurrence due to the fact that his father had taken the bold decision to raise him to hide his emotion on the off chance it would show weakness. And as we have learned from the great 'Harry Potter', growing up in a suppressed environment takes a toll on you and to cut to the chase, he hasn't cried since he was fifteen. No biggie. 

"So are we just gonna stand here silently for another hour?" Bruce was the one who decided to speak up before the silence would have driven us all to insanity. No one replied however and we all just went back to our period of inaudibility. The clock ticked minutes by minutes, until two hours were in the past.

If I'm being completely honest, my legs went numb half an hour ago but I would never admit it considering Natasha might actually stab my shin for a laugh. 

The already steady tension in the room built up when Natasha asked the simplest yet somehow most daunting question.

"What happens next?" As if on cue to destroy the tension, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Shoulders around the room unclenched at the interruption and I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room switch to myself. I retrieved my cell and swiped up, putting my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke, my voice a bit raspy after the prolonged period of silence but clear enough to convey the message. I then heard another 'hello' from the other end of the call. He had a sanguine yet dominating voice, almost like one heard during a business call only used by someone owning a suit and tie which sounds assuming but true. I didn't recognise the voice immediately but it sounded familiar. I looked around the room in confusion trying to figure out the caller which is when I finally placed him.

"Mister Stark?" It had been a while since I had heard his voice as Tony usually came round my place instead of the other around. Plus, he was always on business trips and whatnot, Tony hadn't even mentioned his arrival. Across the room meanwhile, Tony's head shot up at the statement. In fact so did Natasha and Bruce's, but they were pretty much looking at me anyway. Tony walked over, his eyes glazed with question and his eyebrows looked stitched together.

"Ah you remember! Very well. My calls aren't going through, tell Tony he must be home immediately. Thank you." And with that, there was a long and loud beep indicating the end of the call. He was extremely formal. Not to mention, Tony was pressed up against me, his ear the closest thing ever to my phone. He had heard the entire conversation but that was a given.

"Why didn't you tell us he was in town."

"I didn't know." That clearly explained why the expression on his face hadn't subsided. But something didn't quite click. Why would his dad call him when he just came back and told him to come home. It was fairly odd taking into account the fact that Mister Stark never calls Tony and honestly I don;t even know how he got my number. Oh right, he's rich. 

Anyway, it was very odd but by the time I had processed the information, when I looked up, I was met with the sight of Tony rushing around the room, picking up random possessions and flipping through cushions and blankets in a hurry. And suddenly somehow his sweat from two hours of doing nothing, had doubled over the time span of two minutes. After which he looked back at Natasha, probably having finished his collecting.

"Could you drive me?"

~ _THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A single lie discovered is enough to create doubt in every truth expressed." Behold one of my favourite quotes in existence. I was supposed to end the book here and write a sequel instead but then I changed my decision because I hit 1K!!!! So thanks so much!!! Also this chapter was really rushed so sorry. It is going to be a while before I can post, but not as long as it would have been, maybe a couple of weeks max, no more than a month. It's mostly because I have mini-exams so put up with me pleaseeee. K byee...... 
> 
> Word Count:- 1062


	21. Huh? What? Why?

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Tony**

"Sure." 

Thankfully, Natasha's Dad had a bike that she _borrowed_ occasionally and there wasn't anyone else with a vehicle right now so Natasha it was. We walked downstairs to the dusty living room where she opened a seemingly random drawer and plucked a key from it. It had a shiny, rust-free AC/DC keychain attached, something I had to question at a more convenient time. I wouldn't have been in much of a hurry but it was the first time my Dad had called and asked something like that and of course my mind jumped to the most terrifying conclusions but then again, he didn't sound depressed or distressed on the phone call so maybe, it's just very good news. Honestly I now understand why that poor cat died(curiosity). Nevertheless, I still hate cats.

We rode for what felt like forever, the lack of a helmet basically scaring the bejesus out of me, to make things work, I'm positive the wind was at least going a million miles per hour, and the only thing holding me down was the fact that I demanded to be strapped and bolted down to the backseat and my clinging on to Natasha's leather because in all honesty, my life depended on it. Anyway after a long long ride, we pulled up in front of a, not to boast, a fucking mansion! Yep, it was good to be a Stark!

I got off the death hog, meanwhile throwing the nasty helmet to the ground and sprinting to the front door. At least I didn't have to ring the doorbell, thankful for the fingerprint sensor. I heard the drum of a motorcycle engine trailing behind me as the door swung open. I feel a little bad because I didn't say goodbye to Nat but this seemed extremely urgent. As I stepped into the modernesque maison, the familiarity recalling, I heard voices emerging from the living room, but the dialogue lessening with the sound of my arrival. I entered the living room, or one of the main five living rooms at least, to find my parents. It had surely been a while at I thought I would be well...ecstatic, but to be honest, I was the tiniest bit disappointed. I hadn't seen them in a while and my first instinct was excited, but I love my life and it's going really well and I was disappointed, it's just that something felt off. And wrong. 

"Tony darling!" My Mom however was merry as ever as her face lit up, and she ran to hug me. I kind of stood there awkwardly, I hadn't seen her in months, my Dad sure, I had seen him for a couple of hours a few weeks ago but my Mom hadn't been there for a while. This maybe caused my vice to come out unintentionally bland.

"Hey Mom."   
  
"Well son," My Dad however wanted to cut straight to the chase, his eagerness showing through his lack of pleasantries. "Surely you know of my connections with the Ivy League and well, they seem to think your ingenious is good enough to put you through university at Harvard a term early. What do you think, son?!" 

WHAT.  
Harvard?  
Leave?  
Early?

I basically felt my heart drop, my face going completely blank, or a better word, pale. My parents of course were somehow oblivious to my current mood were grinning widely at the revelation. It was harder, seeing them so happy for me. It made me feel guilty. But of course, I was used to it, so it hurt less, guilt seemed to be my most sticking, long-lasting and permanent emotion I experienced. 

"I need to think about it."

**POV:- Wanda**

The new term! I had gotten through the last with no problem, I was fairly bright so the academic part of the adventure was covered, the only part of the problem was the relationships pending to be built. Thankfully, I was lucky enough to find Natasha and suddenly everything clicked into place, in essence I basically had my life figured out, for now at least.

We were sitting in Science class, the kid behind me attempting to chat me up. The scum in this school baffle me, with their disgusting flirtatious skills and flattery trying to win me over like a trophy. It had gone on since I came and had not stopped since. It was starting to piss me off but Nat had the occasional beat down and she continuously gave me lessons on how to 'ignore the idiots in our school'. 

"Hey honey, dinner on Saturday? I'll pay for my half." Usually I would be unbothered by the assholes, but when someone comes in between me and my education, I take a stand. But I do know my class rules and I was not about to disrupt them in any way. So I resorted to claw at my hand to stop me from screaming at the irritation but it was getting very troublesome. This was to the point where it almost bled and it was going too far.

"Come on darling, bring your friend and we can all have some fun in the back of my car." That however was the last straw. I turned around, not in my seat, but standing up, creating an entire scene and drawing the attention of every student in class and positively wiping the smirk of the flirter as myself, the flirtee, retaliated.

"SHUT UP, YOU DICK!" It was only then did the entire class get silenced and eyes widened across the room. The teacher however, was particularly caught off guard by my outburst, especially considering my less then serene attitude prior. And he wasn't having any of it. 

"Miss Maximoff!!!" He was mad but somehow still kept his cool. "Please make your way to the principal's office and I will see you in detention tomorrow." His voice boomed through the school but I could still hear my heart beat at the word 'detention'. I had never gotten detention and I never wanted to! I would've argued that I didn't deserve it but I was, in my opinion, rather rudely interrupted by the teacher. "If you have any disagreements with my opinions, take it up with me tomorrow at three o'clock. As for you, Mister Zemo, we are also going to be spending a lot of time together. I will see you in detention all through these next week." 

I'm sure, he was unhappy about it, and let out a few grunts but I did not care!

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the start of the new term and this is filled with a buttload of drama. I have also started using a lot more curses, because they are in their last year of high school and I'm sure they curse a hell of a lot so sorry to those who are offended, please tell me if you are. Also I finally know where this story is going so yay.
> 
> Word Count:- 1165


	22. An Unexpected Party.

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Wanda**

I made my way to the principal's office, books in hand yet still unhappy with the decision of my crappy Science teacher. I'm not trying to be modest, but I am super innocent. The journey itself was kind of uneventful until I reached the actual office. I sat down outside the door, on one of the comfortable formal sofas situated. The reception lady was not at her desk as usual, which was out of the ordinary, Miss Hill is always on the job. But I thought I would take the opportunity to maybe sneak a candy or two from her jar, especially since Father never lets us have candy, something about them 'rotting your teeth'. I was peering into the jar looking for the red ones -they were my favourite- when a voice came from behind.

"Excuse me?" I stood there for a while, dreading turning around. I did know one thing, it was not Miss Hill or Principal Fury, but rather, he had an odd accent I had never heard before. This revelation gave me more confidence to turn, and so I did. It was far from what I expected. He was tall, not freakishly, but taller than the average in my opinion. He had dirty, but well kept blond hair, kind of contrasting. He was dressed fairly formally, a blazer, shirt and black jeans. Very different to the rest of this school's attire choices. His face spelled conformity, he was basically an adult in a late teen's body. During this half-encounter, I just stood there awkwardly, a bit baffled because to put it lightly, he was good looking. He also had a 'VISITOR' badge pinned to lapel. 

"Hi." It was barely audible but I'm sure he heard it. He looked awfully confused and sorta lost, like a little puppy, a cute puppy. "Sorry, did you want something?" I was too nervous to even let out any kind of other sounds. Not a sigh of relief that it wasn't the principal or a gasp at how pretty this stranger was. 

"Yes, um-uh. Uhh. Well, you see...I'm new, umm" He stuttered and it was so cute. "I'm sorry, it's just that you're really pretty." That was enough to give me the egotistical confidence boost I needed to flirt. Natasha had given me the basics.

 _Step 01: Cute nicknames._ "Um thanks, I'm Wanda. Nice to meet you...Vis." He let out a small giggle. I had no idea about nicknames and that was the best I could come up with in that many seconds. That thankfully, didn't stop him from blushing profusely. 

"Oh because of the tag. It's actually Vincent, but I like Vis." Why, why must you explain the joke, that also coincidentally renders my flirting useless. 

Step 02: _Don't pout, play with your hair. I run my hands_ through my hair, rather unintentionally seductively. But it seemed to be working, he couldn't take his eyes of me, the only thing they did was widen continuously. He didn't say anything, just gulped loudly. 

_Step 03: Leave them wanting for more._ "Well, um the principal's office is in there, have fun, I'll just see him later. See you later." I sent a quick wink his way, before trotting off in the opposite direction. He still didn't say a thing, just stared as I walked away. I didn't look back, but I had a sixth sense about these things. That was fun. Nat's smart. Of course, it could have been far more refined and I could have done a few things better, like I could have breathed but it was an overall success.

**POV:- Loki**

Today was the full moon, and according to my horoscope, I am about to have an amazing as eff day so i'm excited. 

It was lunch and so far my day was going as normal. Brother and his posse of incompetent imbeciles were yet again acting like they dominated the cafeteria with their usual loud antics. But nevertheless, I felt urged to stay at their table today for some obscene reason so I didn't leave because of pure destiny. Thankfully, I wasn't in conversation with any of them, a huge relief. I was clouded by the excited atmosphere; they were cheerful for no reason whatsoever, again imbeciles. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Stephen had spoken up and apparently was stood directly in front of me. The two of us had gotten quite close. I had recently been helping him get over Stark, not a hard feat in my opinion considering he was an asshole, albeit a rich and smart one. But even though I didn't understand his courtship, I nevertheless aided him. 

"How idiotic my brother's comrades are. Why?" His smile dropped a little.

"Why, they're so cool!" He was, to put it lightly, like a tail to them. He basically followed them around quite literally and did their bidding even when they never asked. 

"I'm going to ignore that and move on. Wanna come over tonight? It's the full moon." His grin grew by quite a bit. 

"Oh yeah. We could go up to the roof and everything!" I could tell as his excitement grew. We had watched every full moon since we became friends; it was a ritual. I then tried sounding discreet but I was extremely excited.

"Cool."

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter from after I lifted the break I took. So I'm sorry if it is really short, the next couple of chapters will of course be on the topic of the trip so I am looking forward to that so they will be longer. Thank you for your patience. Again I'm really sorry but I was completely overwhelmed by school work but now it's quarantine and to hell with online classes. Also I will be starting a Malec book soon based on the TV show but still and I'm really excited for it. So tell me if there are are any 'Mortal Instruments' fans out there. I also realised the show is a bit similar to the Harry Potter movies. But I mostly watched it because of Matthew Daddario but whatevs.
> 
> Word Count:- 1021


	23. Don't Be Smad!

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Tony**

"Nat, I know I'm not the person you wanna talk to-"

"No shit, Sherlock." 

"But, the trip is next week and I have to plan it, you know you have entrusted me with the room arrangement."

"Get me my own room." 

"Done." That was quite an easy compromise. "Now to begin with, I need a list of everyone that matters to us who are going. I need to categorise those into pairs for rooms and give you a list of potential partners to reconsider like Wanda cause she would be alone. but we'll talk later." She nodded and walked away briskly, presumably to get me the list. That was it before I headed to class. My mind swarmed with possibilities of pairing, obviously beginning with me and Steve. I also had to pack. The trip was on Monday which meant I had four days to sort everything out, that's totally possible. 

**POV:- Natasha**

"Here you go." I had just wasted my entire day practically running errands for Stark when I could've have been doing something productive like hanging out with Clint or something. Rudeness. It was actually a rather long list. But then again we had an exceptionally large friend group. 

_Natasha_   
_Clint_   
_Pietro_   
_Wanda_   
_Vincent?_   
_Steve_   
_Bucky_   
_Sam_   
_Bruce_   
_Thor_   
_Loki_   
_Stephen_

_Tony_

"Was that really necessary?" He was obviously referring to his name placement. 

"Completely." He couldn't have expected me to not hold a grudge against him. I told him that would end the instant he told Steve which I don't think would be anytime soon. A deal's a deal.

"Whatever. Oh wait, who's Vincent? Sounds so hoity-toity."

"Yeah, apparently, he's new. A transfer from England I think. Wanda likes him and he's coming so." I had spoken to Wanda for a while. No, that's an understatement, she spent all of lunch talking about how hot the new transfer is. Like get a grip woman! 

"Well, we're an odd number so you will be alone."

"No, Vincent will, I don't trust him yet. I'll be with Wanda." Sure that meant there was no reason for me to leave Tony in charge but it's not like anyone else cares more so. "The only odd gaps were Stephen and Loki who are apparently friends and Thor and Bruce cause Clint and Pietro want to be together." There is no way I can pair them after the Dare game.

"Perfect, I promised Bruce I'd pair them." No way in hell.

"But that was before the game when he, don't know if you forgot, had his heart crushed to a pulp."

"No, it wasn't. Plus I spoke to Thor and he said he was okay with it so it's all sorted." I still can't believe Bruce got over that. In all honesty, I do feel rather guilty for causing it in the first place. But at least the room arrangements have been arranged. Now, all that's left to do is pack. Packing for a European trip that we have no idea where it's taking us. Splendid.

"Oh also, we have to meet up at someone's place tonight to organise everything. Yours okay?"

"Actually my parents are home, but I'll sort it out and text you." 

**POV:- Stephen**

My Mom's car rounded the corner to Loki's house. I was quite late; the darkness was crawling into view and the moon was only a few hours away from being directly overhead. I was supposed to stay over so that we could watch the full moon overhead together. It had started out with me just coming back home at around 1am but this was less of an inconvenience and I could just go straight to school with the Odinsons the next day. I got out at the end of their rather large driveway with my fluorescent orange duffel in hand and made my way toward the front door. I had called ahead and it appeared Loki was home alone with Thor so we would have the house to ourselves basically. I rang the bell and pushed my hair to one side to seem at least a little presentable. It was a bit noisy in the house before the door clicked open.

"Tony?" Tony Stark stood in front of me, in all his glory and perfection. I did my best not to check him out but my eyes did a quick scan to take it all in.

"Stephen? What are you doing here?" It was rather rude of him not to invite me in but he seemed as confused as I and his handsomeness made up for it.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Then, quite suddenly he was pushed away to reveal Loki. He wore his signature colours: green and gray and his hair was feckless. In fact, it was very messy which was unlike him but a bit wet suggesting he just got out of the shower. 

"He's here for me. You can go now Stark. Your presence has been immediately rendered useless." Truthfully, I didn't particularly enjoy his attitude toward Tony but it was his opinion so I couldn't judge him for it. Tony just rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room whereas Loki grabbed my free hand and pulled me to his bedroom though I already knew the route. I had dinner prior to my arrival but he had left a few snacks and drinks on his desk; probably for the viewing. It was already 11pm by now so we thought it best to go straight to the roof. So we began our ascension, food and drink in hand and emerged at the top. There was a picnic blanket laid down with a few pillows and comfortable quilts. He always put a lot of effort into our get togethers. 

"Everytime I come up here, the sky never ceases to amaze me." The stars flickered with enough light to illuminate our surroundings. I looked over to Loki before we sat down. His eyes were fixated on the absent ceiling, and he looked fabulous. His eyes reflected the heavens in that moment, his hands lay on either side as we were both down flat. His hair was slightly disheveled but still managed to be captivating. In that instant, which I wanted to keep forever, he looked like a God. 

"We only have around a half hour left." I was snapped out of my trance and began looking up as well, but I couldn't focus. My mind kept relaying my thoughts prior. And that's when it hit me, I had feelings for Loki. They were underdeveloped and didn't know they existed until now but they were there, however small, however insignificant. They were knew, fresh but also a bit familiar. It seemed, all this time I thought friendship is what I felt but it wasn't. It wasn't love, not yet. But it was curiosity. It was itch, but a necessary one. I was a wish waiting to be fulfilled. I was like flower that prepared itself to bloom. 

"Isn't it beautiful." Once again, I was pulled back into reality. I looked at the time, just five minutes away. 

"Yeah." I looked at him and for the first time tonight, he looked back. He was smiling, not grinning, just a light smile. He asked if anything was wrong to which I simply shook my head. "Loki?" At this point, he looked a little worried. His brows furrowed a bit in confusion as well. "I'm sorry." With that, I pushed myself toward him, pressing our lips together. I was risking our friendship but it could be something better an I willing to risk it for that. The kiss was heavenly, for me at least. It was cliché like something from the movies but not like fireworks in the background. It was less sexual and more loving. He scent was caught rather easily: vanilla and honey. He didn't pull away which was a good sign but it might have been because of my hand on the back of his neck. It was better than anything I could have ever imagined. My itch was satisfied, my flower had bloomed. My wish had been fulfilled. But then suddenly, we had to pull back as we were interrupted by an incessant beeping, marking midnight. We pulled away, chuckling slightly. 

"What are you sorry about?"

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, love this second half of the chapter. Hope you do too. I have a new writing style and I love it anyway but constructive criticism. Also I know the first half is a bit cringy.
> 
> Word Count:- 1414


	24. AIRPORT!

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Bruce**

The past week had gone by so quickly, it seemed like yesterday that we were at Thor's house and today, we were already at the airport. We had received our itinerary for the European cities we'd be visiting: Rome, London and Amsterdam. They were typical location for a foreigner and some of the most, if not _the_ most well known cities in Europe. The group of us -God knows how many- travelled together which we thought best. We had already been through all the necessary evils like security checks and baggage check-ins and were sat outside the gate waiting for boarding. Our plane wasn't late, it's just that we were far too early to be punctual. Everyone around me seemed to be having a deep and meaningful conversation about something or laughing about some crap. I wasn't exactly the most social out of the group, I preferred to stick with my assigned kin. That's probably why I mostly only hung out with Tony and Clint. I was never any good at making new friends, it was daunting and new feat and I was perfectly content with what I had. I had to change at some point, but that wasn't now and I was going to procrastinate until it was.

"Earth to Bruce!" My eyes adjusted and came into focus to see Tony's hand waving in front of my face. I didn't know how I knew it was Tony's, I just did. I looked around to absorb the change in my surroundings. Everyone was standing, luggage in hand. The boarding had opened. I barely had any bags, just a backpack and a small faded purple duffel. I pulled my hoodie up my arms, grabbed my bags and followed Tony to the back of the line for coach. The line wasn't too long, I'm guessing many people weren't travelling when business was at its highest so the total trip expense wasn't very high, thankfully. As we entered the aircraft itself, there stood an insanely beautiful air hostess waiting to greet us with the usual 'good evening, welcome aboard' and blah, blah, blah. The plane was set out with four seats in the middle with two on each side near the windows. Thankfully, I didn't have to go through the emotional trauma of figuring out where to sit especially since most of my friends -old and new- were in romantic relationships that somehow started and bloomed within the time span of half a term. Talk about unreasonable expectations while my sorry and lonely ass is sitting here and probably won't have a date till I'm rich, which _will_ happen eventually. So I just walked past the occupied seats filled with all the couples that somehow had secret feelings for each other and had the guts to tell the other without going down a spiritual path or rather journey and an emotional rollercoaster. Their relationships were almost impossible creating unrealistic expectations for us normal people who bathe in loneliness. 

"Hey Bruce, over here!" I looked up to see Nat sitting in a window seat, waving me over. I hurried over to her. "Wanda ditched me for the new kid." She didn't look very offended at all, perhaps even rather pleased.

"Well, I am honoured to be your second choice of partner." I said, chuckling slightly. She laughed at my light-hearted humour. 

"Don't start." 

The plane ride was enjoyable to say the least, well as enjoyable as a plane ride can be. We watched movies, talked each others ears off, she may have nicked some extra peanuts from the hostess. It was the most fun I had experienced in a while. It was a rather long flight considering we were travelling basically halfway around the world. But, somehow it felt like a few hours. Time is relative, I guess. 

**POV:- Pietro**

Somehow, it seemed like the plane ride was going on forever. I had an aisle seat which seemed to be the silver lining in this terribly monotonous situation. We -me and Clint- were sat in the middle seats with Tony and Steve next to Clint. I wasn't sure but I think Steve was asleep or absorbed in something or some activity, I don't know! But what I did know was Tony, being lonely and having a constant need for attention to feed his forever running ego seemed perfectly with himself in hogging _my_ boyfriend! I mean, I wasn't trying to tell him who to hang out with, I have to problem with it, as long as spends time with me as well, I mean, we are DATING! So, the plane seemed to be going on forever, it was a nightmare honestly. So far, the trip hadn't been going so well but then again, it was only the first half day or whatever. 

"Peanuts or cashews?" An air host had walked up to us with a tray. Also, cashews? Since when do we get choices? Must be a comfortable airline. I still hadn't looked up, which I then realised was a bit rude. I looked up at the source of the male voice with a smile. I was caught insanely off guard. He was gorgeous. No sugar coating, he was just simply gorgeous. I then proceeded to analyse him, absorbing every detail. It wasn't creepy. He had coiffed and crispy, brown locks that curled over his forehead in a neat way, somehow. His blue and platinum uniform hung close to his figure almost like he bought it a size smaller to attract attention. He wasn't really tall but tall enough. He had brown eyes complimenting his hair. His smile was cheerful but also a bit smirkish. He looked like someone who made others around him happy, could cook and do all that stuff. 

"One of each please." Thank God, my voice didn't croak or screech for perhaps the first time in my life that I didn't want it to. He handed me the packets and moved on for the next person to be mesmerised. Of course, it may have been an accident but I, _again accidentally_ , followed his ass a little behind me. 

"Pietro?" My eyes widened, he chose _now_ to finally talk to me. I turned my head back to look at him, handing him the peanuts in the process. 

"Actually, I wanted the cashews, could I ha-"

"No." He looked at me questioningly, clearly too oblivious to pick up on my anger. 

"Is there a problem." 

"Yes. How was I supposed to know you wanted cashews when you didn't care enough to tell me?! The air host was here for a good two minutes. Why didn't you pay attention to him instead of conversing with Tony for the umpteenth hour in a row! Also, are you judging me for looking at another guy, are you that shallow to think I don't like you enough. Grow a pair, for God's sake!"

"Is this still about the cashews?" 

"That's it." I walked to an empty seat, any empty seat.

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter. Also, I'm running out of things to say down here so byeeee.
> 
> Word Count:- 1183


	25. When in Rome...

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Steve**

The plane had just landed and I had a fabulous flight; I slept the whole way. Well, mostly. When we boarded, I had this huge plan. I brought a dual auxiliary cord or whatever so we could watch movies together or just talk and just spend time with each other or something. But then he just kinda blocked me out. I thought maybe he didn't want an aisle seat or something so I switched with his but he almost completely ignored me and said he didn't want to talk. I was fine with it, I just went on reading one of the many books I brought with me but then he started chatting it up with Clint for like the entire flight. It was, not to be petty, but rather offensive. Was I not good enough to hold a conversation? WAIT!

DOES TONY HAVE A CRUSH ON CLINT?!

I would have to save my further investigation for once we settle into the hotel. As we exited the plane and proceeded to baggage claim, Tony continued to keep a distance, thankfully Natasha was there to keep me company. I don't really understand the point of the lot of have to go to baggage claim when like five of us maximum had suitcases, Tony obviously being one of them. 

As we walked to baggage claim, like I said literally like five people walked to the conveyor belts, Tony walked over with _Clint_. Just then, someone, a girl walked right through the pair of us. She had dirty blonde hair that was unrestricted and she bit her red-lipstick stained lips as I looked at them. She was pretty in a conventional sense. She bore a smile that looked like one worn by the Evil Queen. 

"Virginia." I was remembered of Natasha's presence by me. She practically spat the word, a scowl etched unto her features. I had seen the girl around school but I found it odd how I had never spoken to her. 

"Natalia." She said it the exact same way, with the exact same look., until she looked over to me. "Oh, and who might _you_ be?" Her eyes scanned over me, raising her eyebrows in the process. She went uncontrollably slow; it was like she was undressing me with her eyes but that would be impossible unless you have a crazy imagination. Anyway, it was making me super uncomfortable. 

"Thank you for the flattery but I don't..." The uncomfortability of the situation got the best of me to the point where I couldn't speak. 

"He doesn't play for your team." Natasha: my knight in shining leather. But the girl didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer.

"He's gay." Natasha rolled her eyes so high, she probably saw her brain and I'm also like 90% sure I heard her mumble 'dumb bitch' under her breath. The encounter was longer than I thought it was and soon Tony showed up behind her from the belts dragging two suitcases behind him: a grey and a hot, hot pink. He looked up and saw the three of us talking.

"What's going on here? Oh, I got your suitcase." He handed the pink suitcase to Virginia thankfully, I almost doubted which was his for a second. She smiled at him with the same predator-prey smile she gave me. He reciprocated it, though not the same smile. He then looks at me for a fleeting moment before turning his attention to Natasha who had narrowed her eyes in anger and looked like she was fuming for some unknown reason.

**POV:- Natasha**

After the whole Tony incident which seemed to now commandeer all my decisions since. And I had made it my first priority to act as Steve's bodyguard: emotionally and physically. I mean, he didn't know but still. Anyway, we were in Rome, The City of Love, I think. Not really sure. At this point, I just hope Tony doesn't go and blabber ruining the trip for Steve altogether. As soon as we exited the airport and there was directly a huge change in atmosphere compared to New York. It may have been one of the most famous Italian cities and it looked quite urban but it didn't feel so. I guess it was just because we were given the impression Rome was, well ancient but it didn't look so now. I expected a bus, or van or something to be waiting for us outside but there wasn't so we waited.

Five minutes...  
Ten minutes...  
Thirty minutes...  
One hour...  
 _Two hours...!_

Yes, our school was so unorganised that we had to wait _TWO HOURS_ for the bus to arrive. As we clambered on, baggage stowed beneath. We didn't see much; the route to the hotel was uneventful. When we reached, it was nothing like I expected, it was worse. It looked nothing like the pictures. It wasn't really shabby, just disappointing. But it didn't matter, the point of European trips is so that we could enjoy the outside,not the hotel, it was just a place to sleep. When we settled into our rooms, Wanda was a bit mad she didn't get to share a room with Vincent but she got over it. Usually I would have ditched the room until I was ready to sleep and crash someone else's room but it was quite late so we just settled in. 

_~THE END~_   
********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the extremely short chapter but I really wanted to resume the next morning in another chapter. So yeah. Guys I really want you to comment and tell me how bad my writing was. I have tried to get better and hopefully it is a bit better after hiatus, I have a feeling my new book has helped my writing.   
> Speaking of which, if there are any dual Marvel and Harry Potter fans out there, I am writing a new Wolfstar and Jily fanfiction book. If you don't know who that is, it's SiriusxRemus and JamesxLily. I want to start posting when I'm done and I'm only like seven chapters through. I'll keep you updated.
> 
> Word Count:- 1012 


	26. 007

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Wanda**

"So today, we are headed to the Vatican Museums for the day because they are really big and we must cover it entirely, tomorrow, we are going to St. Peter's Basilica and some Chapel."

"You mean the Sistine Chapel?" Tony interjected, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah that. And on day three, we get a free day to roam with your friends. With a curfew of course."

"WHAT?!" Tony again, what a surprise. "We're not going to see the Colosseum?! What is the point of coming to Rome?!"

"Calm down, Mr. Stark. There weren't any hotels available in our budget near the Colosseum." I didn't actually have any preferences when it came to the sightseeing, I had never been to these parts of Europe, just being here was good enough. Plus, I had Vincent with me as a bonus. I still can't believe Principal Fury let him come on a trip when he had joined like two weeks ago. "Okay everyone, hit the bus." As we got on the bus, to put it simply, it was hot. It felt like it was 25 degrees out. The bus acted like a huge metal oven chamber thing and cooked us alive. It wasn't a very long ride, in fact we could've walked there in like twenty minutes. 

The Vatican Museums were.....nice. In a conservative sense. Also, it was big, with a buttload of walking, like really a lot of walking. There were hallways, spiral staircases, normal staircases and God knows what. And everyone was acting all lovey-dovey while Vincent and I were a little awkward. We almost had nothing in common. We didn't like the same food, music, clothes, art, anything. All we did was walk around, looking around, hoping someone would intervene which I knew wasn't going to happen since I specifically lectured Natasha not to disturb us after she chose me as a roommate. The one time she chooses to listen to me and this happens. This is a life lesson: don't ever give Natasha Romanoff orders, no good can come of it. 

"Wanda!" 

"Pietro, stop!" I looked back to see Pietro running toward with a three year old smile on his face and a rather pissed Clint chasing him, trying to stop him presumably to prevent him ruining my time, but I really wished he didn't catch up. It occurred to me then how far behind the couple had been and honestly the split second image of an angry Clint chasing Pietro was priceless. Thankfully, Pietro had a head start.

"Wanda, the new Bond movie is out!" Ever since we were children, James Bond movies have played a huge role in our lives. I mean badass guys, with guns and weapons and always get the girl. Imean, what's not to like. What was even better was his movies came on cable. 

"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod!" The two of us obviously started jumping up and down on the spot. By then Clint had caught up and smiled apologetically. I told it was fine.

"Wait, you like Bond?" Vis spoke up from beside me, I kind of forgot he was theut no one would know. 

"YES!" 

"Shhhh." The security guard placed closest to us hushed us. 

"Me too!" Vis whisper screamed. Excitement bubbled in me as I imagined the two of us having a Bond marathon, cuddled up in blankets on a bed, the smell of popcorn wafting from the multiple bowls placed around us. 

Yay!

**POV:- Natasha**

I felt a hand, I responded quickly by grabbing it and twisting is quickly and turning around. It was Victor or whatever. I then looked behind him to see Wanda walking with Clint and Pietro. 

"What do you want?" I did my signature eye roll before asking. I had never spoken to him before or even seen him up close and I gotta say, no idea what Wanda sees in this guy. 

"It's Wanda, something's wrong." That got my attention. I eased my defensive pose and urged him to continue.

"She thinks James Bond is real." I looked away in confusion. I just stood while he stood there awkwardly, trying to find a comfortable position for his creepily long arms. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my cheek, trying to concentrate on anything else but the piece of information I just got. I was trying to process the information by ignoring it. How smart. It didn't seem very serious and I might have been exaggerating but this was like believing Santa Claus, but my mind went to the point where we would have to break it to her. Talk about bad parenting. To add to this, Clint came running to us as well.

"Guys, I have huge news. You'll never guess what Pietro just said to me." 

"James Bond is real?" His mouth hung half open, like wider than a gape but less than a jaw-drop. "Wanda told Vernon here the same thing."

"It's actually Vincent."

"Not the time, Vincenzo! Now Clint, do you think Pietro believes it or knows the truth and is shielding her from it."

"Oh he definitely believes it." The three of us began walking through together, keeping a constant eye to make sure neither of the twins hear us. We decided to take them to the movie on our free day and maybe break it to them there. We neared the exit of the museum and it was almost evening; we entered at noon. 

Who knew Rome could be so boring?!

_~LET'S GO~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guysssss!!!!! Sorry about the title, I was blanking and I couldn't think of anything better. Also, so sorry if the ish isn't accurate, I haven't been to Amsterdam or Rome and I was going to use the locations from Spiderman: Far From Home but I thought it would be too cliche and also I didn't know what anyone would do in Prague, at least Rome, I have a general knowledge. Hope you like the new writing style. These parts of the book have less drama but of course with the cheating incident, a storm is coming. Or maybe not because it's no secret Steve is my favourite and I believe he could do no wrong but whatevs. ENJOY! Next chapter out soon!
> 
> Word Count:- 1040


	27. Trouble in Paradise.

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Sam**

We were back from the museums, which were boring as hell and almost all of us were hanging out in my room, for some reason. Everyone was here, everyone except Clint and the British dude who were distracting Pietro and Wanda while Natasha broke some 'urgent news' which wasn't urgent at all apparently. 

" _That_ was your big news?! I thought someone had died."

"They're basically delusional." _Tony_ was the delusional one.

"No, you're just making this a bigger deal than this is. If we're just honest with them, they will thank us for it and they'll get over it." Tony rolled his eyes, disregarding anything that he didn't approve of: anything out of anyone else's mouth but his. "We'll just do that movie plan of yours and get it over with!" 

"I agree with Sam. Tones, you're over-exaggerating just a tad, it's not the end of the world." That was the first time Steve had said a word since the meeting commenced. The air suddenly got thicker. DRAMA. Steve and Tony stared at each other for a still. Tony's eyebrows were arched slightly in surprise and his mouth hung open whereas Steve was more controlled. His face barely bore any expression however his stance was resigned. For a while, nobody said a word and moved a muscle.

"That's my cue." Clint was the first to break the silence. He was clearly feeling the tension and awkwardness of the situation. I mean, you would need to be an idiot ignore it. But he was the flame everybody used as an excuse to start a chain reaction. After Clint, Natasha followed closely behind, left, the entire got up, except me and Bucky obviously. Tony didn't say a word, he just left but Steve mumbled a small 'thanks' before following suit. I didn't know what he was thanking us for but before I knew it, the entire room was empty of everyone who wasn't staying here. 

"Hey." Bucky made himself known. His voice wasn't casual but rather sultry and soft and highly suggestive of the obvious. No, it wasn't sex; we weren't there just yet but the stuff leading up to it was hot enough, I had no complaints. Actually it was the complete opposite. We were just, or me at least, _I_ used to be a bit nervous in fact. I'm not a virgin, neither is he, but it would be my first time with a guy and even though I wouldn't be _'taking it'_ , it was slightly daunting. At least Bucky felt the same way, though he should be more nervous however, he always seemed to be calm. Thankfully, I had Steve to share my agony with, and he's a complete virgin. 

Nevertheless, we decided it best to save our first time for when we were both comfortable, no matter how sappy that sounded but lately, he's been holding back a lot more and I've been a little more forward; I was ready, mostly because I figured if I did it, I wouldn't have to suffer fear but I was ready and I was afraid he wasn't.

Plus, what better first time that halfway around the world in London or Amsterdam. I mean Paris would have been ideal but beggars can't be choosers.

**POV:- Steve**

"I can't believe you didn't side with me!" The second I closed the door behind me, Tony set off like a kettle. "We're together, that's what you're supposed to do!" I didn't understand the point of waiting till we were in the room when he could probably heard throughout the entire hotel anyway. 

"Even if you're wrong?" I tried not to scream but his points were invalid. I don't have to side with him if he's wrong. I'm allowed to have opinions.

"Which you can express behind closed doors!" Nope! Nah! No! Last straw!

"What did you just say?" 

"Nothing." His voice switched to being reserved and small: an odd way to describe a voice but extremely fitting. He avoided any kind of eye contact with me by any means possible. 

"Did you just say I'm not allowed to express my opinion in front of other people?" He still couldn't turn around and look at me. "Tony! Look at me when I talk to you!" 

"That's not what I meant." He finally turned around, but faced the floor, only looking at me for a few seconds before resuming his original staring contest. 

"And what exactly did you mean then?" He finally looked up, though it was rather sheepishly. He let out short, and tired breaths of air, trying to let a sound out but no avail. He stuttered but there were no words. 

"Okay, well I'll be at Nat's so. Have a great night." I grabbed my phone and turned around, grabbing the knob of the door. 

"Steve wait." 

"Oh, _now_ you can talk?!" I pulled open the door and walked out, closing it slowly behind me with a small click.

Nat's room was only two doors away, so it didn't take long at all. I knocked on the door which echoed loudly on the other side. Natasha opened the door. I expected to see Wanda behind her but nothing. She seemed to have noticed my confusion.

"She's staying at Vincent's, what's up?" Oh, the situation was rather convenient.

"Tony and I got into a fight, could I stay here?"

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Here's another. I have nothing much to say except what I just said sooooo. But anyway, hope you guys are enjoying it. Be sure to comment about how terrible it is or how great this book is, and you know vote. A lot of you guys are actually voting so I thank you so much for all that, I had never gotten that many votes before but this is putting me in the ranks so thanks a bunch. But even if you don't wanna vote or comment, it's fine because your reads are enough but I would love it if you did.  
> PS. I love compliments, even if you're lying/joking.
> 
> Word Count:- 1012


	28. The Twins' Day Out.

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Bruce**

Our final day in Rome and we were determined to make it a good one. Obviously, we had to start with the James Bond movie which was where we were. We stood outside a movie theatre pretty close to our hotel and Tony was about to break the news to Wanda and Pietro; the good news at least. The pictures on the website called for a modern and sleek design but currently we stood outside an ancient looking, too-rustic-to-be-modern building with the gang. 

"What is this place, I thought we were going to the Colosseum." Wanda spoke up among the silence of bewilderment of the the location. Tony, unlike the rest of us seemed very confident with the place.

"We are, but first..." He dug into his back pocket for the movie tickets. We had slightly more than fifteen minutes before the movie started but I wished Tony would hurry up. Finally -heaven knows how big his pockets are- he pulled out 13 small movie tickets but two of them ripped away from the others. Pietro and Wanda stared at his hand for a minute, their terrible eyesight trying to focus on the scene before them in the blistering sunlight. But when they caught up, they paled, literally before running toward him. They didn't snatch the tickets or even touch them but instead engulfed him in a three-way bear hug. In fact, if Clint hadn't been standing behind Tony to push him back onto his feet, Tony would have fallen on his tiny ass. 

When the twins finally let go, it was time for their new prey. Pietro basically threw himself on Clint, wrapping his legs around the taller boy causing Clint to stumble slightly before regaining his balance. Wanda instead came to Natasha who was standing beside me. I guess their friendship is now okay just like that; this is what I mean with the friggin' perfect relationships. By now, our time had gone down to ten minutes so we went inside. And of course, to everyone's surprise except Tony's, there were the sleek and sophisticated interiors of the theatre online. The lines were very, very, very long and for once in his life, Tony didn't have a card or VIP pass allowing us to go through. When we were inside, the movie was just about starting so me and Nat offered to buy popcorn while the others went ahead. 

"Looking forward to it." She tried striking up general conversation so our time wouldn't be awkward. 

"Oh God no! I'm only going for the twins, I'm planning on sitting as far away as possible and gently resting my eyes." By now, we were at the front of the line so I began to order. We were a large group so it took a while but thankfully, we had Tony's credit card or we would _not_ have been to afford the foot-long bill. Now, it was only the question of how to carry it. The cashier gave us two large trays we were meant to return but it still wasn't enough. We made it only because of Natasha who managed to hold eight tubs of popcorn while I just held one along with five small, stacked nacho boxes. 

After we sat down, handed out the snacks and the movie began, I was out like a light on Natasha's shoulder.

**POV:- Clint**

The movie wasn't that bad to be fair. James Bond is pretty bad ass, I can see why they were so excited that he was real. We decided we would tell them at the hotel so as not to ruin the movie directly and the Colosseum. When the movie got over, the thirteen of us went over outside where Tony had called two cabs that we were forced to squeeze ourselves into. The car ride was rather long and way too uncomfortable for anyone's liking. 

The taxis took us straight to the monument and it was stunning. From a distance, we could see the entire circle but it still looked enormous. We would have run but it was crowded and we really didn't want to look like kids even though that's what they were. There was a fee to enter but the outside was good enough. Steve was going around the whole team taking pictures on his huge camera but I think he was trying to run away from Tony instead of try different angles. The tension between them was still unresolved. 

Thor was following Steve, apparently he had never seen a camera before that wasn't on his phone which made no sense but whatever. Anyway, since it was getting close to curfew and we conveniently skipped lunch, we decided soon to wrap it up. So, after an overall four hours at the Colosseum, Tony called the cabs and we headed back to the hotel. This is the part all of us were dreading: we had to explain to the twins that James Bond was fiction. We were well before curfew when we arrived thankfully or we'd have never heard the end of it. 

After a very measly supper, we all gathered in Natasha's room this time to break the news. The twins probably assumed we were there for a party or something cause they came prepared: onesies which they had apparently packed for this trip, and chips they probably got at the vending machine downstairs. 

"Well, let's get right to it." Tony was in charge of the revealing because it was his idea. He urged them to sit down, Clint and Vincent next to them just in case and then cut right to the chase.

"Guys, James Bond isn't real." There was barely a reaction to be honest. I assumed it was because it took a while for the information to be processed and the shock to set in. Tony could barely look at the twins without cringing at himself. There was no identifiable emotion on the twins' face. I was five full minutes until someone actually said something.

"Perhaps we should go." Clint broke the silence and with that, the twins left with everyone else on their heels.

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma leave this empty for once.
> 
> Word Count:- 1028


	29. B¡tCh be CrAzY!

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Tony**

The plane had just landed in London: our second stop just before Amsterdam. According to the itinerary, we only had two days here, one for the Big Ben obviously and the Wheel thing and another for Buckingham Palace which takes up half a day after which we're off again. I had to sit with Bruce, not that I'm complaining, its just that Steve is still mad at me, he did overreact though, to be completely fair. Bruce was just trying to get away from Thor I think but Steve not sitting with me upset the balance of pretty much all the relationships. Since Bruce was with me, Thor was with Loki, Stephen was with Vision, both of them not saying a word, simply bathing in awkwardness because Steve sat alone, and Nat sat with Clint and Pietro with Wanda. There was still a bit of tension there but it was fully expected. When we got outside, it was windy, like really windy. 

The hotel was definitely far better than the last one thankfully but we didn't have much time to ponder or do anything because and I quote 'Big Ben awaits' I never understood the hype behind the tower, I mean it was just a big clock, what's so special about it: nothing. But it was famous so it must be worth visiting.

I couldn't really concentrate on the trip or the destinations, Steve was mad at me which was fine, he'd get over it; the problem was that I also had to tell him I kinda, may have, sort of, probably, perhaps cheated and that was not going to be pretty. Furthermore, that Nia bitch wouldn't leave me alone. She was as privileged as I was, if not more financially, plus he parents were always around. In fact, our parents have their secret agendas of getting us together, well I obviously knew, they weren't exactly subtle in their ways. The thought of coming out did cross my mind but just to be sure I was going to wait until after high school. It was my safest bet. Steve was already out, I mean he _did_ kiss me in front of the entire school. He seemed to come from such a perfect family, you know apart from not having a Dad anymore and all but still. 

The tattered bus arrived at the tower and it wasn't all that great especially since my mind was everywhere _but_ the Big Ben. The rest of the day was spent simply walking around going to creepy, old places that looked like something out of a cheap antique shop. The Sun was up, didn't think it was hot in London but apparently I was proven wrong; seemed to happening quite a lot lately. Our first day in London was quite depressing so far, no one would talk to me. Everyone except Bruce and Clint were on his side which made sense cause he'd been in their group longer so I just assumed it'd be the trio again but Clint obviously chose Pietro - to be fair, I would've chosen Steve- and Bruce seemed to be spending an unhealthy amount of time with Natasha lately. I had been observing the two, with their camera, always taking cute couple pictures. That's what Steve and I should have been doing! 

Steve was far ahead of me, he walked with Sam; Bucky was daydreaming entirely, staring into nothingness and walking without any purpose. He seemed to be doing okay on the outside but I secretly and rather guiltily hoped he was suffering on the inside. 

Somewhere from behind me -which was weird because I thought I was last in the group- the Devil herself appeared: Nia.

"Hey Tiny." I physically cringed at the incredibly badly constructed nickname, especially coming out of her glossy, overly dressed lips. 

"Don't call me that." She was quite literally throwing herself at me at this point and acting like a drunk cow that hadn't taken their meds that morning. What happened next, I'm pretty sure was a sexual offence: the bitch fucking groped me. She groped me! IN PUBLIC! SHE NON-CONSENSUALLY SQUEEZED MY DICK IN FRONT OF MY CLASS IN LONDON ON A SCHOOL TRIP!!! I pushed her away with sheer force, I wasn't that strong but I would physically move mountains to get away from her. My body then basically contorted in disgust in the middle of the street.

"I thought I made it very clear that I was gay. Homosexual. Into les dudes." My body shivered, hoping the ripples would get her essence off me. But my blatant objection didn't help push her away in any way. 

"Nooooo. You're bisexual and I'm hotter than that football guy. Is he even your type?! I mean your type is less muscle and dick and more pu-"

"That's enough!" She was beginning to act intoxicated now, stumbling into me on purpose and falling on me. My voice wasn't loud or dominating but I just simply wanted to cut her off so that she wouldn't finish that sentence. 

"Don't you wanna get your hands on all of this?" She spoke in a soft, sultry voice that was packed with lust. She breathed her words, probably hoping that her breath would make my hair stand up but the heat wasn't going to do anything. She then continued to pout and act all cute, but cuteness and innocence went out of the window when she fucking groped me.

"You're right, I am bisexual." She smiled, knowing she had gotten her way which she was used to by now. "But you make me think I'm straight." Sike.

Her smirk fell and she stopped 'accidentally' bumping into me. "I'm going to ignore that for personal reasons a-"

"And egotistical reasons because for once, Daddy's little girl isn't getting what she wants." I fake pouted before walking ahead. I had enough of crazy for one day. 

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, okay sooooo. I have nothing to say. Please comment on what's wrong with this book and there will be. Also I know this isn't the best but it is still my first book and it does have a special place in my heart so anyway. ENJOY! but you probs won't. But still doo!!
> 
> Word Count:- 1039


	30. Revelation.

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Bruce**

London went great but it was time for our final destination: Amsterdam. I had been having an amazing time! But Amsterdam was important; I was going to ask Natasha out. We had the entire day free in Amsterdam and I was going to make the most of it. I had a whole plan, I found this cute little café near our hotel and it was cheap so that was good. I hope Nat didn't mind. You know, if she said 'yes'. If she didn't, I'd probably tell her to keep it quiet, which she would hopefully comply and go back to my sad, drab life with my two best friends and drool over Thor _and_ Natasha every day. Simply de-fucking-lightful. 

The plane ride was uneventful, mostly because I didn't sit next to Natasha because I knew if I did, I would just die on the spot of anxiety and I would basically implode. Tony was currently sat next to me and boy, could he NOT shut up. I mean, I get that he couldn't talk to Steve anymore, but man, he must have been going at it for like half an hour, non-stop, not even for like a sip of water. I still can't believe I gave up sitting with Natasha for this, I would have rather imploded. 

Amsterdam was thankfully cooler than London, I couldn't handle another day in the sun: so freaking depressing. As soon as we got out of the airport, it was just so breathtaking, and chill. There was nothing special about it physically, but the ambiance was just uplifting. It's energy in general just made you want to jump up and down with joy. What some people might have found generic, I found invigorating. 

This time, the bus _was_ waiting outside. According to the itinerary, the hotel here was the best one so far which I needed desperately. A good night's sleep before my day of impossibilities was going to be made possible. As we pulled up to the hotel, it was made easily figured out that this one was far better than any of the rest. We checked in, I was still with Thor but thankfully, that didn't mean anything anymore, I didn't care about him anymore; or at least I cared about him less. I freshened up quickly, and I heard the door of the opposite room 'click'. 

The plan was in motion. 

I think, I haven't really thought about when I was going to do it just that I was going to do it. 

**POV:- Natasha**

The door opened behind me and Bruce inched in, taking the tiniest steps into the hotel room; I shared it with no one, well Steve, but he was barely here. He was taking terribly short breaths; barely even breathing in fact. His hands were trembling inside his pockets causing his entire figure to vibrate. His eyes were almost completely wide. It didn't even look he had eyelids anymore. He looked incredibly high on coffee, or just incredibly high. 

"Oh my God, Bruce are you okay?!" I ran up, he looked like he'd been drugged. I grabbed his wrists, they were doused in sweat, actually on closer inspection, his entire body and face was covered in sweat. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something." His breathing got worse and I wanted to know what he had to say but something a little more important was going on right now.

"Bruce, can it wait? Tony is going to tell Steve about you-know-what today and I got to go eavesdrop and see how it goes." 

"Wait really, yeah sure. Can I come?" 

"Will you be quiet?" If I got caught, Tony would just use it as a blatant excuse to be mad himself and avoid the inevitable fight to come. So not being caught was mandatory. Hopefully Bruce was the stealthy type. 

"Yeah." 

We walked out of my room, Bruce had calmed down, his perspiration decreased too. I had planned out the entire eavesdropping session. I had done a quick scan of their room before they settled in and found a vent right around the corner from their room where I could hear every single thing. I also carried a book because the downside was they would be able to hear everything on our end as well so I carried the book just in case we wanted to talk. We stopped outside Tony's room where it would no doubt be taking place.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" It was Clint and Steve; no idea what they were doing, they like never hang out. It just occurred to me that I had to get Steve to agree to talk to Tony in the first place because let's be honest, Tony was going to procrastinate for at least a few decades. But before I could say anything, Bruce began speaking out of nowhere. Don't blow this, don't blow this!

"Tony wants to apologize in his room." Steve simply nodded and walked past and knocked on the door of Tony's room. Tony opened the door, looking at Steve, then at the three of us. Somehow, we all mouthed 'now' to which he groaned and let Steve inside. I updated Clint on what was going on and we approached the vent.

But we were too late.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I had heard Steve scream before but this was extreme. But then, there was a prolonged silence. I wanted to know what was going on; I hated being left in the dark! 

A few minutes later, we heard the click of a door and that was it. 

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry these last chapters have been kinda terrible and I apologize because they have been very forced and rushed and I have had zero Marvel inspiration and so I've been focussing my main attention on my other book which hopefully does better and I think it will but not that much better. Okay, I'm rambling. Yes, that sounds weird cause you're reading this and I can't be but I swear I am and also, deal with it cause yeah. But I don't mean to sound rude. Okay bye. 
> 
> Word Count:- 1027


	31. All's Well that Ends Well.

_~LET'S GO~_   
**POV:- Bucky**

"Steve, at least talk to him!" 

"No." It was basketball practice, Steve hadn't spoken to Tony since the trip,actually he hadn't spoken to Tony, Natasha, Bruce or Clint simply because they knew about it and quite frankly, Steve hasn't been the same since. He's missed random basketball sessions which was very unlike unlike and and even when he's showed up, he was just there physically: he would keep missing hoops and fumbling passes. Tony tried talking to him but after the first week, it just seemed pointless. Steve wouldn't even hear him out, he didn't listen to the circumstances, he didn't even know who it was missed. He was victimising himself to an extreme length where it was wildly irrational. 

We had been trying to get them to talk but all of our efforts were unfortunately proved futile. Steve needed to stop being closed off and just talk instead of over reacting. I get that what Tony did was wrong, but he apologised time after time and also he was drunk which Steve would know if he had just spoken. 

"Steve, he just wants to apologize. He's as miserable as you are!"

"I'm not miserable. Why would you say that?!" He spoke hurriedly and stood up fast enough to give him a head rush. His eyes were trained on me, with a glare. 

"Steve, I'm supposed to be the insanely upset one and you need to be the rational thinker and stop me from killing Tony." He flinched but that was it. 

Tony had told me to get Steve to come to his house and he would try and fix it so I had to hold up to my part of the plan. But honestly, I had not a damn clue on how to get Steve to the house of the guy who he hasn't spoken to for a week. 

I didn't want to have to resort to it, but it seemed I was going to have to lie. 

I plucked my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the switched-off screen momentarily. "Oh my God Steve!" His head jerked up to look at me rather abruptly, his eyes laced with bewilderment. He muttered a concerned 'what?' but I knew I had to sell this so I simply dragged him outside and pushed him towards my car and tossed him the keys. "Tony is going to kill himself." 

And he drove.

**POV:- Steve**

As I pulled up to his driveway, I parked the car across two or maybe three parking spots; I didn't have time to wait and see. I ran out into the large front yard. Palm trees lined the pavement that ran down the middle with projector-looking lights at their bases. Overly expensive sports cars that I couldn't even put a price on filled the sides. And in the middle of it all, very much so alive -not even bearing a knife or gun- stood Tony. 

"What's going on?" 

"I asked Barnes to bring you here."

"I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"No." He stepped closer, but I stepped back. Then he pulled out a remote of some sort from his shirt pocket and from behind him, a weird-looking robot thing rolled out. It looked a bit like WALL-E honestly. It raised its head to me, I cringed slightly and then felt guilty about it later; it seemed like he had put a lot of work into it, and a hell of a lot of money definitely. Then, its body opened like a window and it held out flowers? Seriously? Getting a flower to give me roses? I looked at him confused and a little bit worried. His smile drooped and he seemed disappointed, but not at me. 

"I'm sorry." He began but then returned the remote to his pocket, picking up the metal contraption instead and flung it behind him blindly, it crashing on the cemented pavement. My mouth hung open at the fact that he had thrown away such an expensive piece of art that he had put multiple hours of work into. Then, he seemed to have been broken down. He got all sappy and emotional and resigned. 

"Steve, what more can I say? I'm sorry." Tiny tears built up in his eyes as he carried on. "I was drunk, I couldn't make rational decisions." We learn something new everyday. But, it helped to know that. "Just say something." I didn't. "I had this whole thing planned, he removed the remote thingamabob again. He shuffled with it and pressed a few buttons and there were loud erupting sounds from all around us: the 'lights' were apparently actually canons which burst with even more rose petals. I looked around in wonder as from all directions, various colours of rose petals fell like rain from heaven itself. 

I couldn't help but smile at the gesture which made him smile too. 

"Come in?" 

"Sure." And sure enough, inside were the entire group mingling so to say. All of them were talking, drinking -hopefully not alcohol- and talking and just having fun. 

The group was together again and we were happy. 

Everything was returned to its normal place.

All was well.

_~THE END~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. Oh my God. Finally, this book is over. Woohoo. Sorry for such a small last chapter. Okay bye. Love, Kale.
> 
> Word Count:- 891


	32. Afterword.

**. . . . . . .** Andthey all lived happily ever after.

**THE END.**

  
_~THE END~_

_**PS. Yes, I made an entire new chapter for just that. YAYYYYYY!!!!!** _   
**Also I really hoped you guys enjoyed this book, I enjoyed writing it and reading all of the comments, though they weren't many, they are always appreciated so thank you so much. Okay bye Love you guys.**

_Love, Kale._


End file.
